Demon of the Night
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: a oneshot based on evil GR time period...and its a KimTommy fic, so all KatTommy fans back away!
1. Revealing the Demon

Okay, here's a one-shot based on the evil Green Ranger series...DOES NOT tie in to any of my other stories!! Basically, this is before the rangers figure out who the Green Ranger really is, and Kimberly is alone in her room...or is she???

Disclaimer: I do not own the MMPR, or any other power rangers for that matter! I wish I did, but that's how the gods cursed me...

Kimberly Ann Hart shivered under her thin rose sheets, her hands clutching them tightly in her tan fingers. Tugging them off her legs, Kim moved off the bed to stand by the pink-curtained window, gazing out at the bright full moon. She silently watched as a light rain started to fall from the heavens, crystalline droplets from the gods.

"What are we thinking about..." Kim gasped, and slowly turned away from the window, taking in the darkness of the room. She watched as a figure emerged from the shadows, green costume and golden shield glittering in the moonlight. "Aw, did I scare you Kimmie?" He approached, tinted mask not hiding his neon green eyes. Kim backed away, a groan escaping her lips as she slammed into the window sill. The Green Ranger let out a soft chuckle, his arms crossed across his shielded chest.

"What're...what are you doing here Green Ranger..." Kim stammered, her voice quavering in anger, and fear. The Green Ranger stared at her, eyes peering out at her from his green helmet.

"I wanted to pay a visit to my favorite Pink Ranger...is that a problem..." he whispered, moving until he stood in front of her, glaring down at the pink-clad teenager. Kim stared up at him, chest heaving under her thin pale pink t-shirt. The Green Ranger glanced her over, smiling as his eyes trailed insolently over her bare legs; the shirt only fell to mid-thigh. A bright blush crept across her cheeks, and Kim quickly reached for the white robe draped over the corner of her bed. The Green Ranger grabbed her wrist just as she caught on to it, and pried it out of her frail grip. "I prefer you showing a little skin…" he growled, a seductive tint to his words. He held up the robe, and quickly tore it right down the middle.

"Hey!" The Green Ranger chuckled at Kim's outraged expression, and let out a short laugh as he threw away the remains of the robe. A low growl started in Kim's throat, and she glared up at the man with angry doe eyes. "How dare you come into my room and…" the Green Ranger placed a gloved hand on her cheek, raising another hand to twist in her caramel hair.

"Do what Kimberly…do this?" He slowly moved a hand to her bare leg, brushing the bare skin there. Kim let out a sharp moan, and jerked away from him. The Green Ranger watched as she jumped across the bed to the other side of the room, a chuckle escaping his lips. He shook his head, and walked around to the other side of the bed, sneering as she backed into her painted white bookshelf, knocking books to the floor around her feet. Reaching out he roughly grabbed her arm, gloved fingers tightening around her skin. A soft cry broke through her lips, and Kim felt tears of pain slip down her paling cheeks.

"Leave me alone!" The Green Ranger stared at her, his eyes pools of emerald fire.

"Tell me Kimmie, would you like to know who I really am…" he murmured, pulling her tight against his chest. Kim gaped at him, letting out a soft gasp as his strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist. She felt the warmth of his arms through his costume and her thin shirt, heating her chilled and moonlight-dusted skin. Glancing up into his tinted helmet, Kim felt herself give him a slight nod. The Green Ranger nodded, and quickly released her. He took a step back, glowing eyes peering into her very soul. "Are you sure?" She stared up at him, doe eyes shining with curiosity.

"Yes, I am." Kim watched as the Green Ranger slowly lifted his hands, and unclasped his green and black helmet. Doe eyes filled with shock as a curly mane of dark brown hair was revealed, and tan skin blended in with chocolate eyes. "No…" she whispered, goose bumps forming on her chilled flesh.

"Oh yes Kimberly…it's me." Tommy took a step forward, strong arms crossed across his chest. Kim let out a sharp cry, and felt her knees give out under her. But, warm arms caught her around the waist right before she hit the cold wood floor, and lifted her back to her feet. Doe eyes met chocolate ones, and Kim stared into the handsome face of Tommy Oliver. "Tell me, how does it feel knowing that the guy you liked is your mortal enemy…" he hissed, hands tightening like steel around her upper arms. Kim let out a soft whimper of pain, her skin turning pale white.

"Tommy, you're hurting me…" she moaned, and let out a sharp cry as he grabbed her other arm, pushing her back into the wall.

"Am I? Tell me, does this hurt Kimmie…" Tommy let one hand drift back down to her bared leg, sneering as she jerked against him. Kim gasped as he pinned her to the wall with his hand, the other one tugging at her t-shirt.

"Please Tommy…let us help you! Zordon can help you, he can…" a tan finger raised to Kim's lips, and she glared up at the teenager with angry doe eyes.

"I'm evil Pink Ranger, and I plan on staying evil for a while yet…there's nothing your precious Zordon can do for me, and as for you," he glanced her over, and let his free hand toy with her long brown hair. "Well, you can't save me either…" Kim stared as he pushed away from her, eyes flashing emerald green.

"Tommy, I…" she groaned as lips crashed into hers, and strong arms lifted her off the ground. She pulled away, and stared into deep chocolate eyes. Tommy gazed down at her, a wicked grin on his face.

"You can't save me, but you can give me comfort of sorts." Kim felt her jaw drop, a heated blush spreading over her face. She slammed her tiny fist into his chest, her legs kicking against his.

"PUT ME DOWN!" He smiled at her, his fingers toying with the hem of her shirt.

"You know Kimberly, that squirming really only turns me on." Tommy chuckled as she immediately stopped, angry eyes staring at him. Kim let out a soft growl, but laid still in his arms.

"Why did you show me who you really are…" she asked, hands clutching his green shirt. Tommy frowned, and quickly stood her back on her feet. Sitting down on her massive pink-sheeted bed, Tommy grabbed Kim by her dainty wrists and pulled her into his lap.

"I did it because I wanted you to know…I wanted someone to know my secret, and who better than you? And, I know you'll keep it a secret…" he murmured, and placed a soft kiss on her throat. Kim shuddered, and placed her hands flat against his muscular chest.

"How do you know that?" Tommy smiled, but it was an evil grin, cold and cruel.

"Because you like me too much to turn me over to your friends." Kim glared at him, but bit back the retort burning her lips; he was right. A low chuckle broke through Tommy's lips, and he smiled down at the teen. His hand grabbed once more at her shirt, tugging the material up her long legs. Kim jerked his hand away, but gasped loudly as Tommy slammed into her, knocking her back into the soft bed. "You know Kimmie, there is another reason I told you my secret…" he sneered, a hand moving to sit on her bare leg. Kim gazed up at him, her eyes glazed over with lust and fear.

"And what's that…" she whispered, squirming underneath him. Tommy gave her a wicked smile, and gently slipped his hand under her shirt, laughing as she let out a soft moan.

"Maybe it's because I like you…" he hissed, seduction dripping from his every word. Kim felt warm tears trickle down her face, and watched as Tommy gently flicked them away.

"But, you can't like me…you can't!" Tommy's eyes flashed bright green, and he jumped up from the bed, his hands clenched into tight fists.

"And why is that Kimmie? Because I'm evil," he growled, snarling as Kim sat up on the bed. "I'll have you know that just because I'm evil doesn't make me unfeeling…on the contrary, I feel strongly about many things…" he sighed, and slowly crossed his arms across his chest. Kim stared at him, and swung her legs over the bed's edge, shivering as her feet touched cold floor. Tommy glanced at her, and let out a soft sigh.

"Tommy, what about all those times you pushed me away? You acted so…" Kim drifted off, but Tommy pulled her over to him, frowning as she stood right before him.

"Kimberly, I did that because we were in public…Rita could have been watching, and then I would've been punished. But she has no clue I'm here, so we are safe." Kim nodded, and a smile flickered across her face. She moved so her arms wrapped around his waist, and her head fell against his chest. Tommy let a small smile grace his face, and he curled his fingers in her long hair. "Just because we're enemies doesn't mean we can't have our moments…" Tommy grinned, smiling as Kim gazed up at him, and gave him a faint nod. Glancing at the closed door, a small frown spread across his face. Kim followed his gaze, and a worried look came to her eyes. "This isn't the place…" he murmured, and moved away from her. Focusing, he was clothed in his green and gold ranger uniform, helmet hiding his grinning face. Turning back to her, Tommy caught the uneasy look on her face.

"Umm, are you sure about this?" Kim frowned hesitantly, eyes clouding over in fear. He stared out at her through his tinted visor, and raised a gloved hand to brush gently against her cheek.

"For now, do you trust me…" he whispered, eyes glowing a faint green. Kim stared at him for a second, and then slowly nodded. Tommy smiled, and pulled her tight against his suited chest. Soft caramel curls fell over his golden shield, tinting her hair with dim gold streaks. A bright emerald light erupted around the two, and Kim gasped as they were enveloped in it. Tommy glanced down at her, a gloved hand tracing lazy patterns across her bare arm. Suddenly the light dimmed, and Kim gasped at what she saw; hundreds of candles hung on the stone walls of a deserted room, and a large bed strewn with silken white and gold sheets stood in its center. A huge doorway stood on the right wall, white velvet curtains acting as the door. Kim slowly walked into the chamber, a faint smile on her face.

"Tommy, this is beautiful…" she murmured, and walked over to the massive bed, her hand drifting over the silky sheets. He chuckled, his eyes following her as she drifted over to the curtain-covered doorway. "Where are we…" she asked, glancing back at him. Tommy smiled, and walked over to her, his hands moving to massage her shoulders.

"It's a place I created, where none but us have access to…" he smirked as Kim let out a soft groan, her soft doe eyes closing. Suddenly he stopped, and grabbed at the velvety curtains; he pulled them back, and Kim's eyes grew wide as she saw what the chamber held. A large pool was in the circular room's center, set deep in the stone floor. Clear water lapped at the pools edge, wisps of steam rising off the liquid. Rose petals floated on the water, in shades of red, white and pale pink. Beside the pool lay a stack of fluffy creamy white towels, and an array of oils and lotions were lined up in a row by the tub. Kim smiled as she saw the room was lit by the same candles in the main room, all held in shining gold candelabra's. A tap on the shoulder turned her around, and she smiled as she saw Tommy; he held out a long black robe, which Kim promptly took. The warm material felt soft under her hands, and she gave him a thankful smile. "Go ahead and put it on…" he smiled, but it waned as a rosy blush spread on her cheeks. Tommy gently grabbed her arm, and turned her towards the right side of the room; a screen stood there, and Kim hurriedly moved towards it.

"I'll be just a second…" she murmured, and darted around the screen. Tommy let out a soft chuckle, and held out his gloved hand. A surge of energy shot through his body, and instantly he was unmorphed, and clothed in a robe identical to Kimberly's. "So, how do I look?" He glanced back at the screen, and felt a stirring in his loins; the robe hugged all of Kim's curves, and her long caramel hair hung in curls down her back. Doe eyes stared at him, and pink lips curved into a faint smile. The belt holding it closed didn't stop the robe from parting halfway down her thighs, which revealed tan legs and supple skin.

"You look like a goddess…" he growled, eyes flashing green. Kim blushed, but her eyes trailed over his muscular form, and ended up staring into deep chocolate orbs shades darker than her own. Her fingers toyed with one of her long locks, and Tommy slowly approached her, a seductive smile on his face. Kim gave him a small smile, her eyes widening as he pulled her over to the bathing pool. He reached out and tugged at the belt holding her robe closed, smirking as Kim pulled away, bright splotches of red on her cheeks.

"Tommy, I'm not sure about this…" she stammered, and quickly moved to sit on the floor by the pool, her bare legs sinking into the warm water. Sighing, Tommy sat down beside her, a comforting arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"Kim, I want you to listen to me," he said, a concerned look on his face. Kim stared at him, and Tommy brushed away a stray lock of hair that had fallen before her face. "I could make you do anything I want Kimmie, but I'm not gonna…here we're not enemies, we are just two people who care for each other. I want you, but I refuse to make you do anything you're not ready for, ok?" Kim stared at him, silent tears trickling down her cheeks. Tommy brushed them away, his eyes boring into hers.

"Thank you Tommy…I'm just worried, ya know? I mean, if something were to happen, if I were to…" Kim sighed, her eyes moving to stare at the petals floating on the heated water. Tommy frowned, and sighed heavily.

"Do you honestly think that I haven't thought about that Kimmie? I could easily place a spell on you so that nothing unwanted could happen…" he whispered, smiling as Kim glanced at him, her doe eyes brightening by the second. But, a frown still haunted her lovely face, and Tommy gave her a reassuring smile. "If you want, I could leave you alone here to bathe, and then you could join me when you're ready…" she glanced up at him, and slowly nodded her head. Tommy jumped to his feet, and started for the curtained doorway. Kim watched as he passed through it, her sigh echoing through the large room. Glancing once more at the doorway, she quickly tugged off the black robe, and stepped into the steamy pool…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

About 30 min. later:

Tommy lay on his back on the massive bed, staring up into the dark stone ceiling. Clothed in loose black pants and a green muscle shirt, he smiled as the black curtains parted, and Kimberly walked out into the main room. Gone was the long robe, and in its place were black sweat pants and a white tank top. She hesitantly smiled at him, but her eyes portrayed to him her real emotions; fear was the main one. Tommy motioned her forward, and she did so silently, bare feet gliding across the stone floor. He rose off the bed, frowning as she stood before him, eyes downcast and hair falling in her beautiful face.

"You are still nervous…" he frowned, chocolate eyes staring at her in confusion. Kim suddenly glanced up at him, worry etched on her face.

"Tommy, I get what you said about us not being enemies here, but what about tomorrow? What happens when we fight next? Are you gonna try and kill me, or…" a low cry broke through her lips, and Tommy quickly pulled her tight against his chest, his hands tangling in her silken hair.

"I refuse to kill you…even if my Empress commands it, I will not." A gentle hand tilted her face up to his, and Tommy smiled faintly as he stared into deep brown eyes. "Next time we meet we will fight, that is for certain. Your ranger friends and my Empress will think I am trying to kill you, but we shall know the truth…" he murmured, and Kim gave him a small smile. "Do you understand?" Kim stared at him for a split second, and then gave him a slight nod. "But Kimberly, I need you to understand this," he sighed, "it is my duty to kill your friends, and I will not stop until I do…we can only hope that you and the others find a way to turn me back good, for their sake…" Kim glanced at him, her teeth biting into her lip. Tommy stared at her, slowly reaching out to touch her hand. She didn't pull away, but a solemn frown lingered on her face.

"So basically you're telling me that while you won't kill me, you will kill my friends?" Tommy glanced away, but silently nodded his head.

"Rita will allow me to have a pet perhaps, but to hear me protest against killing the others would surely turn her against me…like I said, we can only hope that you and the others find a way to turn me good again." He frowned as she dropped her head into her hands, fingers twisting in her long hair. "Kim, I cannot help who I am, just as you can't…we must face our destinies with strength and dignity, and face whatever is thrown at us. You and your friends may be able to stop me, I don't know…but my duty cannot and will not stop my feelings for you…" he gazed at her, her profile hidden by her long tresses. "Kimberly, are you ok…" he asked, concern laced into his words. She glanced at him, and nodded briefly.

"Yeah…" she sighed, and gave him a small smile. "We will face our futures together…and take whatever destiny throws at us." Tommy grinned, and Kim's face broke out into a big smile. "Besides, I know we can so kick your ass anyways." Tommy smirked at her, his eyes rolling in exasperation. She shrugged, but let out a tiny moan as he placed a kiss on her cheek, his hands moving to sit on her waist.

"You are beautiful, and you are mine…" he sighed, long fingers moving under her top, teasing the warm flesh there. Kim let out a soft sigh, doe eyes staring into his deep chocolate ones. Tommy grabbed at the shirt, and tugged it up and over her head. A soft gasp escaped her lips as her bare skin met cool air, and Tommy stared at her tan and supple flesh. Kim smiled at him, but it was replaced with a frown as he suddenly pulled away, eyes turning a bright emerald green. "Damn it…" he sneered, a furious growl erupting from his throat. He glanced at Kim, and his expression melted into one of regret as he saw the scared look on her face. "I'm sorry if I scared you Kimberly, but my Empress is calling for me…apparently she wants me to go and attack you and your fellow rangers." Kim stared at him, a tear trailing down her cheek. Tommy frowned, and gently flicked it away, his eyes boring into hers. "I have to go…as do you." She nodded, and let out a sigh as he grabbed her wrist, and hauled her to the center of the room. She shielded her eyes as he was transformed into the Green Ranger in his trademark flash of emerald light. Tommy glanced at her, face hidden by the helmet and visor. Kim leaned against his chest, dark hair tumbling over her shoulders and chest, and graceful hands laying on his shield. "Wait…" Tommy murmured, and pulled away from her. Kim watched as he held out a gloved hand, fingers clenched into a fist. Peridot flames erupted all around his hand, and faded as quickly as they appeared. Tommy let out a soft chuckle as he opened his clenched fist; a golden chain laid there, a shining golden coin at its end.

"Oh Tommy, is this for me…" Kim gaped, slowly reaching out to touch the glittering pendant. Tommy took her hand, and gently placed the chain in her palm, a faint smile gracing his face. She fingered the coin, gasping as she saw the dragon claw engraved in its center. "What, what is this for?" Tommy stared at her, and took the chain from her.

"This is a special pendant I made just for you…it gives you the power to teleport here anytime you wish, and is connected directly to my coin. If ever you're in danger, just yell for me, and I'll be there…unless I am the danger…" he murmured gently, his eyes staring into hers. Kim felt tears clouding over her doe eyes, and she hurriedly brushed them away.

"Thank you Tommy…" she whispered, smiling as he moved to stand behind her, and draped the long chain over her head. Kim smiled as it fell around her neck, the coin dangling in the valley of her breasts. Tommy frowned, and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"Kimberly, I ask that you wear that coin at all times...I designed the coin to protect you, and if you were caught alone and without it…" he drifted off, and Kim slowly nodded her head.

"I understand…" she murmured, and smiled as Tommy pulled off his tight muscle shirt, and handed it to her. She smiled thankfully, and pulled it on over her head, shivering as warm cloth kissed cool flesh. "You know, you look kinda hot in my clothes…" he smirked, and Kim smacked his lightly on the arm. Tommy grinned, but soon a serious look replaced the smile. "It is time we depart." Kim felt his arms tighten around her waist, and the two disappeared in a flash of green light, reappearing immediately in Kim's bedroom. Tommy quickly removed his helmet, his deep chocolate eyes filled with sorrow and anger. "Remember Kimberly, the next time we meet we will be fighting against each other…no hard feelings?" Kim smiled, a small chuckle tickling her rosy lips.

"No hard feelings…" she grinned, her eyes shining with glee. Tommy moved away from her, and held out his gloved hand. "Wait!" He glanced at Kim, and she quickly hurried over, and placed a kiss on his lips. Tommy grabbed her upper arms and pulled her lithe form tight against his body, dropping his helmet to the ground. She slowly pulled away, and gave him a bright smile. "Next time we meet, I am so kicking your ass!" Tommy stared at her, and shook his head.

"No way, you're going down…" he chuckled, and gently brushed a gloved hand through her hair. "Be seeing you…Beautiful." She grinned as he grabbed his helmet, and disappeared once more in a flash of peridot light. Slowly her hand reached up to finger the golden coin.

"Be seeing you…Handsome, my demon of the night…" she sighed, long fingers clutching the coin tightly in her fist. "Be seeing you really soon…"

Damn, I better get good reviews on this, 'cause I seriously worked on it for like a whole day! I even stayed up till two working on it (keep that a secret, 'cause I'm technically supposed to be in bed by twelve…that's what laptops are for!), so be happy. Oh, and let me know if you want me to make it a series or anything…oh, and to all La Sirene fans, I'm taking a LONG BREAK on it! I'll let you know when I'm gonna start working on it again, so don't be looking for updates any time soon…but no worries, the series will continue, just not right now!

PLEEZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	2. the Battle of Friends

Ok, because everybody wanted me to make this into a story, I decided that I'd be nice

and make it into a series...good thing, 'cause I liked it too much to leave it as a

one-shot! Anyway, thanks to all of my reviewers (old and new), I love you guys soooo

much!!!! Hope you enjoy the chapter...

Kim glanced out the pink-curtained window, her fist tightly clenched around the

golden coin. A low sigh escaped her lips, and she watched as the sun peeked out

from the horizon, the sky turning a pale blue. Her eyes drifted over to the clock

on her white nightstand; it was six in the morning.

"Great, a whole night without sleep..." she sighed, and hurried over to her closet,

grabbing a white t-shirt and pink sundress. Kim slowly walked back to the bed, and

tugged off the black sweatpants. She stopped undressing as she fingered the green shirt

that swallowed her lithe form, the soft material feeling like silk against her hand.

"Tommy..." she murmured, and a faint smile graced her face. Silently she took the

shirt off, and pulled on the t-shirt and dress, making sure her pendant was tucked

safely inside her dress. She grabbed a pair of white sandals and pulled them on her

bare feet, but stopped as a familiar chime rang throughout her room. Glancing hurriedly

at her closed door, Kim held the communicator up to her face, and pressed the button.

"What's up?"

"Kim, the Green Ranger's attacking people in the park! We need to get down there

and stop him..." Jason's voice spoke hurriedly, and Kim quickly nodded.

"Ok Jason, I'll be right there." In a flash of pink and white she ran out the door,

chocolate hair flying behind her...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tommy let out a soft chuckle as he watched the rangers come running into the park,

Kimberly and Jason at their lead.

"So, you actually decided to show up..." he smirked, eyes glowing a bright emerald green.

Jason glared at him through his tinted visor, fists clenched tightly at his side.

"What, you thought we wouldn't show?" Kim stared at Tommy, and smiled as she saw him

glance in her direction. Jason frowned as he saw the gesture, and took a defensive

stance in front of her. Tommy let out a soft growl, and held out his gloved hand; the

sword of darkness appeared, and he quickly slammed its tip into the ground. A flash of

emerald light surrounded him, and a horde of putties suddenly appeared. "Ok guys, lets

go for it..." Jason yelled, and the team rushed at the putties. Kimberly quickly kicked

a putty right in the chest, laughing as he fell back to the ground. But, a blow to her

back sent her flying through the air, and she let out a sharp moan as she hit the ground.

"Need a little help there Pink Ranger?" She slowly turned around, and jumped as she saw

Tommy standing behind her, eyes shining like emerald fire. He let out a short laugh,

his arms crossed elegantly across his shielded chest. Kim stared at him, but smiled

softly under her hood.

"Yeah..." she murmured, but let out a loud scream as Jason slammed into Tommy, knocking

him roughly to the ground. Doe eyes flooded with tears as she watched him jump back to

his feet, a snarl starting in his throat.

"You're going to regret doing that Red Ranger..." he hissed, and held up the sword of

darkness. Tommy quickly slashed the blade through the air, and a torrent of green energy

slammed into Jason, throwing him back through the air. Kim felt tears slip down her

paling cheeks, and a choked sob ripped from her quivering lips. Silently Tommy turned

back to her, his eyes pools of green fire.

'Get up Kim...we've gotta fight...' Kim stared at him, frowning as she heard his voice

sounding throughout her head. 'Relax Kimmie, the coin allows us to communicate telepath-

ically. Now get up!' She slowly rose to her feet, and stared as he raised the sword, its

blade glowing a bright emerald green. She held out her hand, smirking as her power bow

appeared in a gleam of pale pink light.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" She yelled, a smirk spreading across her lovely face.

Tommy shook his head, and let out a short laugh.

"Are you..." he grinned, and slashed the sword through the air; a wave of green-black

power slammed into her, and Kim let out a soft groan of pain. Burn marks blackened her

uniform, dark splotches against the bright pink. Kim held up her bow, and shot a stream

of pink arrows at him, diving out of the way as a green fireball flew at her in

response. Both teens were thrown to the ground as the energies collided, and a mass

explosion rocked the ground, showering sparks all around them.

"KIM!" She glanced around as Jason and the others quickly joined her, all sporting burnt

uniforms and minor wounds. She jumped to her feet, and stared as Tommy rose from his spot

on the hard ground, eyes mimicking burning emeralds. Jason glared at him, hands clenched

into fists at his sides. Kim glared at him under her helmet, but let out a sharp cry as

a racking pain shot through her side, and she quickly pressed a gloved hand there. An

angry growl sounded through her head as she slowly held up her hand; the white material

had turned a deep crimson red, and she let out a low moan of pain as Jason glanced down at

her. "Oh no..." he groaned, and quickly dropped to his knees beside her. Tommy took a

silent step forward, glowing eyes shining brighter as Kim demorphed, the sword of darkness

falling from his hand. Her pink dress was now torn and burnt, and a large hole gaped in

its side, revealing a jagged wound slicing through her paling skin. Kim quickly placed a

bare hand to it, wincing as it burned at her touch. Jason let out a deep growl, but it

stopped as he stared behind him. "The Green Ranger, he's gone!" The team glanced at where

Tommy had once stood, but he had indeed disappeared.

"Guys, we gotta get Kim back to the Command Center..." Billy stated, and Jason nodded at him.

Kim moaned as he picked her up in his strong arms, and he winced at the pain evident in her

voice. But, he stopped as a circle of black energy appeared around the group, and a large dome

suddenly shot up over them. Jason slowly lowered Kim back to the ground, and lightly touched

the dome; instantly he pulled away, his glove scorched at the fingers.

"It's no use, we're trapped..." he whispered, and glanced back at the group. Kim stared up

at him, her doe eyes shining with pain.

'Tommy, where are you...' she messaged, the burning on her side intensifying every second...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rita let out a sharp cackle as she watched the teens be enclosed in the dome, her eyes

shining with glee.

"Finally, one of those power punks is finally about to be destroyed!" She glanced behind her,

and smiled wickedly as Tommy appeared, arms crossed tightly across his chest. "There you are

Green Ranger! Come watch history be made..." she grinned, and he slowly stepped forward, an

angry snarl escaping his lips as he saw the team trapped in the black dome.

"My Empress, you must let them go..." he murmured, and Rita's face took on a furious look.

"Why would I do that, I finally have those power pukes right where I want them! And, little

Kimberly is dying!" Tommy stared at her, and slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, that is true...but, I had plans for little Kimmie, and they won't work if she's dead..."

he smirked, his eyes flashing neon green. Rita glanced once more at the teens, then frowned

at Tommy, disbelief written all over her face.

"And what plans would these be..." she growled, and Tommy let out a soft chuckle.

"My Queen, where would be the fun if I told you," he smirked, "but have no worry...if my plan

works, then those little poser's lives will be turned upside down..."

"Interesting..." Rita chuckled, and nodded at her prized warrior. "Very well Green Ranger,

I'll let them go for now...but put your plan into action very soon, do you understand?" Tommy

slowly bowed to her, and disappeared in a flash of green light. Rita waved her long-nailed

hand, frowning as she watched him appear in the park. "For your sake, your plan better work..."

she hissed, and turned back to her telescope...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jason cradled Kim in his lap, frowning as he watched her press her hand tighter against the

wound. Trini held back a sob as she glanced at the wound, her eyes luckily hidden by her helmet.

"Well well, you all look like your having fun..." Jason let out a low growl as Tommy appeared,

but it grew louder as he saw him glance at Kim. She stared up at him through the dome, her doe

eyes glittering with tears. Tommy nodded at her, and the group watched as the energy dome around

them disappated in a flash of black light. Jason quickly scooped her up in his arms, her wounded

side facing towards Tommy. He flinched as he saw the cut, but otherwise remained still and silent.

Kim hesitantly smiled at him, but it faded as his voice once more rang through her skull. 'Beautiful,

I'm sorry...' it whispered, and she faintly nodded. Jason glanced at the others, and in flashes of

rainbow lights they disappeared from the park, leaving Tommy staring up after them...

Heehee, I hope I gave you guys enough to think about for a while!! Don't worry, all shall be revealed

with time...mwahahahaha! PLEEZ REVIEW, OR ELSE...I'm a woman low on caffeine, it isn't wise to make

me unhappy...you have been warned!


	3. Healing the Beauty

You know, I actually wrote this fucking chapter during the daytime, so tell me if it's any different than my other two chapters...grr, I am so fuckin' tired...blablabla, ok, just read the damn chapter!

NOTE: I HAD NO FUCKING CAFFEINE IN MY SYSTEM WHEN I WROTE THE ABOVE PARAGRAPH, SO IGNORE MY EXTREME CUSSING!!! (no worries, I drank some Pepsi before starting on the actual story, so my caffeine-deprived brain should not have affected the writing of the chapter...just to let you know!)

NOTE 2: I say that Zordon's back in my story, so too bad if it doesn't coincide with the series!

Zordon watched on the viewing globe as the group vanished from the park, and nodded silently at Alpha 5. The robot nodded back, and both stared as the rangers teleported into the Command Center, Jason holding a bleeding Kim tight against his costumed chest. In their trademark flashes of light they demorphed, concerned looks on all of their faces.

"Zordon, Kim's been injured, we need to..." Jason stopped as Alpha motioned him to follow, and he slowly did so, a frown marring his face. But, it faded away into a tight smile as he saw the cot standing in the corner, and a table holding bandages and other medical supplies. "Thanks Alpha..." he murmured, and gently laid Kim down on the cot, grimacing as she gazed up at him with pain-filled doe eyes. A low moan of pain escaped her rosy lips as Jason folded a blanket up over her legs, the soft cottony material brushing her jagged wound.

"BILLY, YOU HELP ALPHA TEND TO KIMBERLY'S WOUNDS." Zordon smiled faintly as the teen nodded, and joined Jason and Alpha over by Kim. Quickly he picked up a rag off the table, and dipped it into a bowl of water. Jason glanced hesitantly down at Kim, then silently moved to stand by Trini and Zack, his eyes still trailed on the pink-clad teen.

"Jason, why don't...you, Trini and Zack go do something..." Kim smiled kindly, but it twisted into a grimace as Billy touched her cut with the wettened cloth.

'Sorry Kim, but I have to make sure that I properly cleanse the wound before I bandage it." Billy smiled down at her, and Kim gave him a thumbs up. Glancing again at Jason, she frowned as she saw him watching her with a frown on his handsome face.

"I'll be fine Jase..." she smirked, and he slowly nodded. Trini and Zack gave Kim identical thumbs up, then teleported out of the room in flashes of black and yellow light. Jason gave Kim a hesitant smile, then also teleported out of the room. "He can be so protective..." Kim sighed, and glanced at Billy, her gaze falling on the snowy bandages lying on the table. Billy followed her gaze, and let out a short chuckle.

"Soon Kim. First we have to make sure that the bleeding has stopped," he stated, and glanced down at the cut. "Well, it looks like your in luck, the blood flow has stopped; it appears that the wound is already starting to heal in fact." Kim felt a heated blush redden her pale cheeks, and she stared down at her shirt; the coin was luckily still tucked into her pink dress, the chain glittering in the flashing lights of the Command Center. "Alright Kim, I need you to sit up so I can apply the antiseptic." Zordon watched as the teen slowly pulled herself up, a fatherly smile gracing his face. But, a blaring noise quickly wiped it off his face, and it was replaced with a frown as he stared at the viewing globe; putties had once again overrun the park.

"BILLY, CONTACT JASON AND THE OTHERS." He nodded, and quickly moved away from Kim. Hurriedly he spoke a few hushed words into his communicator, and Kim glared at him with angry doe eyes. He turned back to her, and smiled faintly. "ALPHA, HELP KIMBERLY BANDAGE HER WOUND. BILLY, YOU GO AND HELP THE OTHERS..." Zordon ordered, and Billy quickly disappeared in his column of blue light. Kim glanced at the viewing globe, a frown crosing her lovely face as she saw the rangers appear in the park and start to attack Rita's putties.

"Don't worry Kimberly, soon you'll be back out there fighting with them..." Alpha gently patted her shoulder, and she gave him a small frown in response.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about them..."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jason sullenly walked through the deserted park, hands clenched tightly at his side. Trini and Zack had headed over to the Juice Bar, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"Damn you Green Ranger..." he snarled, and collapsed down into a bench by the sidewalk. He stared up into the dark blue sky, glaring at the gray clouds shadowing it from his gaze. Jason quickly ran a hand through his short hair, dark eyes staring angrily at the ground.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP-BEEP-BEEPBEEPBEEP

He let out a sharp sigh, and held his communicator up to his mouth.

"Jason here..."

"Jason, there are a mass of putties attacking the park!" He jumped off the bench in rage, his eyes practically glowing with rage.

'Is the Green Ranger with them?"

"No, its just the putties. I've already informed Trini and Zack, just get over there!" Jason nodded, and quickly took off through the park, snarling in rage as he saw the putties wandering around the playground.

"JASON!" He smirked as he saw Trini, Zack and Billy running at them, fully morphed and armed. Jason stopped and held out his morpher, his face twisting into an angry scowl.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Red light swirled around him, and he was clothed in his red and white armor. He raised his hand, and his power sword appeared. Quickly he swung it at the putties, taking two of them down instantly. Trini glanced at him, and solidly kicked a putty in the chest, grinning as Zack grabbed a putty by the arms and flipped him over his shoulder.

"Is it just me or do these guys get weaker every fight?" Trini let out a chuckle, but it stopped as she watched Jason lash out at a group of putties, punching two of them in the chest.

"Very good rangers, you might actually win in a fair fight..." Jason slowly turned around, and glared as the Green Ranger appeared in a column of green energy. Tommy felt a smirk cross his face, and he stared at his nemesis, the sword of darkness appearing once more in his gloved hand. "You know, I thought that you would be by your precious Kimmie's side..." he smirked, and it brightened as Jason took a fighting stance, hand clenched tight around his power sword.

"You worry about yourself Green Ranger!" Tommy stared at the Red Ranger, his eyes brightening to a glowing emerald green.

"Ah, you like her..." he growled, and raised his sword up to his chest. Jason glared at him with dark eyes, but he stopped as Tommy vanished is a surge of emerald light. Slowly he turned in a circle, and smiled as he saw the rest of the team had defeated the putties. Trini, Billy and Zack ran up to him, demorphing as they approached. He nodded at them, and followed suit, his frowning face revealed to the others.

"You guys, let's get back to the Command Center, something doesn't feel right..." he murmured, and glanced quickly at the others; Trini gave him a small frown, and Zack and Billy exchanged worried glances. Jason hurriedly grabbed his morpher, and shot up into the sky in a zoom of ruby light, followed soon by shadows of yellow, blue and black light...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kim watched on the viewing globe as Tommy and Jason slowly circled each other, a frown spreading across her beautiful face. She glanced down at Alpha, flinching as he applied a bandage to her bare torso.

"Ok KImberly, now I just need you to take this roll of gauze and wrap it around your waist..." Alpha nodded, and Kim took the gauze from him. She winced as she wound the thin bandage around her waist, her teeth biting into her lip as they dug into her bruised flesh. Alpha nodded as she did this, then glanced at Zordon's energy tube; the man had gone into a meditative state, and had disappeared off to one of his dimensions, leaving him and Kim alone to tend to her wounds.

"Alpha, I'm done." The robot nodded, and took the leftover bandages from her. Kim smiled faintly at him, but it stopped as she felt the pendant around her neck start to tremble. She made sure Alpha wasn't looking, and then pulled the coin out of her shirt; it glowed brilliantly with a green-gold light, and Kim turned to the viewing globe, gasping as she saw Tommy had disappeared off the screen.

"Looking for me Kimberly..." she gripped the coin tightly in her palm, and she watched as Tommy appeared in the center of the Command Center, morphed and sword of darkness in hand. Alpha quickly moved to stand in front of her, but Tommy let out soft chuckle, then blasted him aside with a fireball of green energy. Kim let out a sharp cry as Alpha fell to the floor severald feet away, sparks and smoke flying all around him.

"Tommy..." she whispered, groaning as she slowly slid off the cot and stood on her feet, a hand moving to her hurt side. He quickly dashed forward, his arms catching her as she nearly fell to the cold floor. A harsh sob broke through her lips as his gloved hand touched her cut side, and she felt tears cloud her doe eyes. Tommy slowly picked her up, and laid her back on the cot set up in the corner.

"Kim, are you ok..." he growled, his eyes trailing over her chest covered by the snowy bandages. A pale blush shrouded her cheeks, and her arm drifted to cover the top part of her chest. Tommy's eyes glowed with a firey green intensity, and he smiled as he saw the pendant hanging over her bandaged chest. "Nice to see you still wearing my pendant." Kim smiled at him, but it faded as he gently touched her side, gloved fingers slightly pressing the cut.

"OW!" He frowned as she let out a sharp cry of pain, her doe eyes flashing in anger. Tommy quickly tore off the bandages wound around her chest, his eyes shining brighter as he saw the gaping cut on her side. Kim let out a low moan of pain, and watched as he tugged off one of his gloves, his bare hand moving to cover the wound. A low gasp escaped her lips as she saw the cut suddenly glitter as if dusted with pure emeralds, and felt a smile cross her face as she watched it disappear before her very eyes. "Oh Tommy..." she whispered, and quickly hugged him tightly around the waist, dark hair spilling over his shield. He felt a flicker of a smile spread over his face as he hugged her back, but quickly pulled away as she winced noticebly.

"Kim, the cut may be gone, but your side's still going to be tender for a few days...you should take it easy." She glared at him, a smirk replacing her loving smile. Quickly she tried to get up off the cot, but Tommy gently pushed her back down, his hand pressed against her chest. Kim's blush deepened to a blood red, and Tommy silently pulled his hand away. "Here, maybe you'll be more comfortable in these..." he murmured, and handed her the sweatpants and green muscle shirt she'd worn earlier. Kim took the clothing, and quickly pulled the shirt over her head, shivering as the material slid against her silky skin, then tugged on the pants as well. Tommy let out a soft chuckle, but it stopped as rainbow darts of light filled the room, and Jason and the others were revealed, a deathly glared shading Jason's face. He glanced at Kim, his scowl fading as he saw her stand up off the cot, curly hair falling over her face. Tommy glanced back at her, his eyes glowing peridot green as he saw that luckily she'd tucked the pendant into her shirt.

"Kim, what's going on..." Jason seethed, his eyes trailing from her to the Green Ranger.

"I decided to pay a visit to my favorite Pink Ranger," Tommy stated, and held out his morpher. "Power Down!" Jason gaped as his uniform changed to dark green pants and a green muscle shirt, and dark hair and chocolate eyes were revealed.

"Tommy, you're the Green Ranger? But...you tried to kill us! t's your fault Kim got hurt..."

he snarled, and tightened his hands into fists by his side. Kim slowly stepped forward, her doe eyes staring into all of her friend's.

"Yes, and then I healed her..." Tommy smirked, and quickly pulled Kim's shirt up to reveal her healed side. Jason's eyes widened as he saw her tan flesh, perfect and unmarked in any way. Kim quickly tugged her shirt back down, a scowl flashed up in Tommy's direction. He smiled at her, then turned glowing green eyes back on the other rangers, a smug look on his handsome face.

"Why would you heal her?" Tommy smiled wickedly as Trini stepped forward, her dark eyes staring at him angrily.

"Would you rather she die..." he smirked, and instantly the teen backed off, her angry look fading away into one of concern. Kim smiled hesitantly at her best friend, but it flickered as Jason grabbed her arm, hauling her over into his chest. Tommy growled softly as he saw her wince in pain, and walked over to the group, dark eyes glaring at Jason in anger. The two teens glared at each other, and then Tommy quickly glanced at Kim, dark eyes staring into light doe ones. "Don't worry Jason, your precious Kimmie's gonna live for a while yet..." he grinned, then glanced once more at Kim. 'Love you Beautiful...' he messaged, and nodded as Kim gave him a small smile. Tommy glared at Jason, then vanished in a spurt of green fire. Jason stared at the spot he'd vanished at, and then turned to stare at Kim.

"What's going on Kim..." he asked, and she gave him a small frown.

"Honestly Jase, I have no clue..." she said, and silently sent a message to Tommy. 'Meet up tonight...' she asked, and smiled faintly as he sent her a quiet 'Yes...we have much to discuss...' Kim sighed, and glanced up at Zordon's energy tube. Yeah, you bet we do...she thought, and hesitantly touched her side, a small smile gracing her beautiful face...

BLABLABLA, hope you guys liked it! PLEEZ REVIEW!!!!


	4. Seduction of a Princess

**Sorry it took so long to get the next chappie out, but I wanted to take a small break and figure out some minor details...anyway, thanks to all my loyal reviewers, without you I would probably be bored half the time.**

**DISCLAIMER: Fuck it, you guys all know the story...if any of us writers owned Power Rangers, then the series would've been soooo much better!**

Kim walked slowly through the deserted park, an icy breeze tossing her dark caramel hair around her pale face, deep doe eyes shrouded by the long locks. Her long fingers clutched tightly around the golden pendant hanging around her neck, the coin glowing a silvery-gold in the pale moonlight. Silently she moved over to a large tree standing in the distance, and collapsed onto the ground before it, her green shirted back leaning against the rough bark.

"You know, that doesn't look very comfortable..." Kim glanced up, and smiled gently as she saw Tommy leaning down over her, his body silhouetted against the moon. His dark chocolate eyes drifted over her figure, smiling as he took in her black pants and green muscle shirt. A smirk spread over his handsome face, and he quickly sat beside her on the ground, his arm moving to drift lazily over her shoulder. Tommy chuckled as she relaxed into the crook of his arm, her doe eyes glancing up into his own dark ones.

"I'm pretty comfy now..." Kim grinned, and he shifted so that her head fell against his chest, a lazy smile crossing his face.

"Kim, listen, we need to talk." She stared up at him, and frowned as he pulled away from her, strong fingers clutching her upper arms. Kim nodded, a small frown on her face. Tommy gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, his long fingers drifting over her cheek. "Beautiful, I'm sorry about what happened this afternoon...it was my fault you got hurt." He hesitantly placed a hand on her waist, and she winced lightly as a light pain shot through her body.

"Tommy, it's ok...you didn't mean for me to get hurt." Kim smiled lovingly at him, and she ran a hand through his shoulder length hair, fingers twisting in his dark curls. He shook his head, his dark eyes staring into hers.

"Baby, it was my sword that made that wound...you could've died..." he moaned, his hand tightening around her arm.

"I'm fine Tommy, you healed me! You warned me that this would be difficult, and me getting hurt was part of the deal..." Tommy gave her a hesitant smile, and quickly hugged her tight against his chest.

"Ok...but Kim, we do have one more thing to discuss..." he murmured, and slowly tugged Kim to her feet. She nodded at him, a frown marring her lovely face. Tommy grinned at her, his teeth gleaming in the pearly moonlight. A circle of emerald light shone around them, and Kim smiled as they vanished in it, reappearing instantly in the stone chamber. Pulling her over tothe silk strewn bed, Tommy quickly sat down on it, Kim following suit. "Beautiful, the only reson you and the others were released today was because I told my Empress that I had a plan to destroy you for good...and it involves you."

"What is it?" Tommy smiled wickedly, and ran a hand through her curly hair.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't work. Just trust me on this, ok?" Kim frowned, but gave him a small nod. Tommy quickly placed a kiss on her lips, his hands moving to grab at her shirt, long fingers twisting in the silky fabric. She smirked as he jumped off the bed, and motioned her over to the curtained doorway. Kim followed him through the arch, her eyes trailing on the large tub sunk in the stone floor. Steam rose once more from the clear waters, but the rose petals were missing. Instead whole roses were placed all around the room, their petals gleaming blood red in the candlelight. A low moan escaped her lips as Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist, rough palms sliding under her long shirt.

"Tommy...what are we...going to do about Jason," Kim sighed, and slowly pulled away from him. "He's getting suspicious, and is gonna figure out about us eventually." Tommy glanced down at her, and gave her a frown.

"We just have to wait and see what happens Kim...if he finds out, then we'll deal." She let out a low groan, but nodded in agreement.

"Fine..." she sighed, and ran a dainty hand through her dark caramel hair. Her other hand reached up to grab the golden pendant hanging around her slim neck, the coin glowing gold in the dim light. Tommy grabbed her shoulders, and smirked as Kim let out a sharp moan, his fingers slipping under the straps of her muscle shirt. Suddenly she felt a ringing headache course through her skull, and slowly sunk to her knees on the cold stone floor.

"Kim!" She groaned heavily as Tommy grabbed her by the arms, and hauled her up to her feet. Kim winced in pain, and glanced down at her side; the whole side of her green shirt was dyed red, and tiny rivlets of blood ran down her side and blended in with her black sweatpants. "Oh my god, Beautiful..." he moaned, and gently placed her back on the floor, Grabbing the shirt, he ripped the shirt open, and growled as he saw the bleeding cut on her side.

"Tommy, I thought you healed me..." Kim gasped, her voice laced with pain. Tommy glanced at her, and hurriedly whipped off his checkered green and black shirt. Kim jerked as he pressed the shirt to the wound, pain clouding her light brown eyes.

"I did...your powers must have affected the healing, and made it only temporary." Tommy frowned, and shook his head slowly. "Kim, we've gotta get you back." She shook her head, brown curls tumbling over her pale face.

"No, it was bad enough trying to get away from Jase and the others the last time...if you take me back to them, then Jason'll make sure that I stay at the Command Center! He won't let me leave, and everyone'll back him up..." she moaned, "why can't we stay here?"

"Because Kim, I don't have the proper medical supplies to treat you here...what about your house?" Kim smiled at him, her doe eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Yeah...my parents are out of town, and it is a Sunday. Besides, we have all next week off for some school thing, so it'll work!" Tommy nodded, and quickly scooped her up in his arms, wincing as she let out a soft moan of pain. Again they disappeared in the flash of peridot light, but this time reappeared in Kim's pink bedroom; Slowly he gently placed her on her feet, his dark eyes staring into hers.

"Beautiful, do you have any old sheets that we can lay on the bed? Your mom might not like it if she comes back and finds blood on your nice sheets..." Kim nodded, and walked over to the closet. Reaching up, she grabbed the white sheets laying on the top shelf, and threw them to Tommy. He caught them, and gave her a small smile. Laying them down on the pink-clad bed, he motioned her over. Kim shuddered as a rack of pain shot through her gymnists body, and slowly sat down on the bed. Tommy smiled at her, then ran out the door; he reappeared a fedw minutes later, a bowl of water and a thick roll of bandages in his hand. She scooted back, and grinned as he sat down beside her, a damp cloth in his hand. A hiss of pain escaped Kim's lips as he quickly cleaned the cut, a look of concentration on his handsome face. "Ok, now for the bandages..." he murmured, and glanced at Kim's shirt. "Beautiful, I'm sorry, but the shirt's gotta go." She felt a red blush heat her cheeks, but slowly tugged the shirt up and over her head, tossing the material to the floor. Tommy smiled wickedly, but stopped as he placed a large bandage over the cut, and pinned a piece of gauze to it. He wound it around her waist, frowning as she let out a tiny whimper of pain.

"Oww!" Tommy quickly tightened the gauze, and pinned the end of the strand in place.

"All done Beautiful...now, let's get you some new clothes." She nodded, and slowly rose off the bed, her gaze falling on her closet. Tommy held out his arm, and she smilingly latched onto it, a small grin on her face. Quickly she sifted through her clothes, a frown replacing her smile.

"No, not that, no...no, no no." Tommy raised an eyebrow at her, and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not crazy...I just can't find anything that'd be comfortable to wear." She glared at the pink clothes that crammed her closet, her eyes darting over the different choices.

"Well Beautiful, you're not planning on going anywhere today are you," Tommy asked, smirking as she gave him a slight nod. "Then why not wear some more of my clothing..." he smirked, and held out his hand; a dark green t-shirt appeared, and he pointed to a pair of black sweatpants hanging in her closet. "Wear this." She grinned at him, and tugged on the shirt and pants. She shivered as she glanced out the window, smiling as she saw the moon sinking below the horizon. A tap on her shoulder made her turn around, and Kim smiled as Tommy held out a dark green and white striped shirt. Quickly she shrugged into the soft material, and grinned as she saw the long sleeves hand over her fingertips, and the hem hand around her knees.

"I bet I look kinda funny in your clothes, don't I?" Tommy chuckled as Kim pushed up the sleeves, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Honestly, I think you look kinda hot..." he smirked, and gently kissed her cheek. "Now Beautiful,I think its time for you to go to sleep." Kim gave him an angry scowl, her doe eyes glaring at him angrily. Tommy stared at her, and pointed at the bed. Kim shook her head, her arms crossing across her chest.

"I don't have to..." she scowled, and he tapped his fingers impatiently on his arm.

"Beautiful..." he smirked, and she hesitantly backed away from him. Quickly he darted forward, his hand latching onto her arm, fingers tightening in an unbreakable hold. Kim glared at him, but it faded as he tugged her up against his chest, his free hand running through her deep caramel hair. "You are going to go to sleep, whether you want to or not," he smiled ," got it?" She gave him a small pout, but it stopped as he grabbed the medallion around her neck, a knowing smile on his face. Kim suddenly blinked, and heavily leaned against his chest, a sigh escaping her rosy lips.

"You...you're putting a spell on me...to put me to sleep aren't you..." she sighed, a spiraling curl tumbling down over her face. Tommy smiled wickedly at her, and gently picked her up in his arms. Kim gave him a sleepy smile, her doe eyes glazed over with sleep.

"Yep." Gently he laid her down on the bed, and waved his hand; instantly a dark emerald green blanket appeared in his hand, and he draped it over her form, a grin on his handsome face. Kim smirked at him, and finally succombed to the numbing sleep, her doe eyes finally shutting. Tommy placed a soft kiss on her lips, and then brushed away the stray lock of hair. "Sleep tight Beautiful..."

**Ok, sorry if it sucked...please give me reviews! All good/**helpful** reviewers shall be loved and accepted, but all insulting ones shall be mocked and insulted!!!!! Mwahahaha, nah, I love all my reviewers...**


	5. Wounds of Enemies

Okay, I know the last chapter was kinda just there to use up some of the time, but I needed it for parts of my next chappie to work...and I know my spelling wasn't as good, but I was really tired, and trying not to get caught by my dad (I was writing it on my laptop, way past when I'm supposed to be asleep), so yeah...anyway, just enjoy this one!

A low sigh escaped the sleeping teen's rosy lips, and Tommy watched with a gentle smile as Kim's hand moved to clutch the glittering golden coin resting on her chest. He quickly ran a hand through her caramel hair, fingering the silky locks as a jeweler would handle a precious gem.

"Such beauty..." he whispered, but stopped as he heard a slamming noise sound throughout the room. Tommy grabbed Kim's hand, and pried the coin from her grip, quickly tucking it into her shirt.

"Kim?" Tommy felt a low growl start in the back of his throat, and disappeared in a flash of bright emerald light, right as Jason walked into the room. The red ranger stared at her, his dark eyes trailing over Kim's angelic face and the dark green blanket covering her chest. "Kim..." he murmured, and slowly the teen blinked, her doe eyes glazed over with sleep.

"Jason...what're you doing here?" Kim winced as she rose up from the bed, the blanket falling away to reveal her striped green and white shirt and black sweatpants. His expression suddenly twisted into one of confusion, and she gave him an angry scowl, her doe eyes flasing in anger.

"I came to see how you were doing..." Jason stated, and Kim jumped off the bed, a hand moving to her clutch her wounded side.

"I'm fine, just really tired." He stared at her, his eyes shining in disbelief. A hiss of pain escaped her lips as Kim slowly walked over to him, her other hand clenched tightly into a fist.

"Kim, what's with the clothes? And why are you acting so funny..." Jason asked, and she just gave him a slight shrug, a frown replacing her angry scowl.

"Jase, don't worry...I'm acting funny because the cut on my side's back, and I'm wearing these clothes because they're the only one's that're comfortable." Kim gave him a small smile, and slowly lifted up the side of her shirt to reveal the bandage wrapped tightly around her waist. "Apparently my morphing powers prevented the Green Ranger's magic from properly healing the wound; it's back, and hurts even worse than before. And as for the clothes, I actually had to borrow the shirts from my dad, 'cause all of my clothes were either to tight or just really uncomfortable..." she laughed nervously, and Jason let out a short chuckle.

"Yeah, I can understand that." He glanced at her closet, and let out a short laugh as Kim followed his gaze, her eyes darkening as she saw all the pink and tight clothing clustered in it. "Yeah, I definantly can..." Jason smirked, but then let out a soft sigh as he watched her sit down on her bed, a hand reaching out to grab the emerald coverlet. "Kim, we need to talk." She glanced at him, and let out a short laugh.

"I've been hearing that a lot lately..." she smirked, but then slowly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we do. Listen Jason, I know that things have been kinda weird lately, what with the whole thing with the Green Ranger, and..."

"Kim, what's going on between you and him," Jason growled, his dark eyes piercing her own doe ones. Kim slowly let out a short sigh, and placed a hand over his, her long fingers entwining with his.

"Nothing...what do you think would be going on?" Jason flinched at the sarcasm laced in her tone, and she instantly felt a torrent of tears well up in her eyes. "Oh Jason, I'm sorry...it's just, I'm really not feeling so hot right now, and just wanna lay down and get some more sleep." He stared at her for a second, and then gave her one of his classic grins.

"It's ok Kim, I should've realized that you wouldn't be your happy and cheerful self," he quipped, and she lightly smacked him on the arm. Jason let out a soft chuckle, and then gave her a thumbs up. "Have fun, and get some sleep, you look like you really need it..." he said, and walked out the door, laughing as Kim let out an indignant huff.

"He can be such a jerk..." she growled, and wiped a few beads of sweat off her brow. Quickly Kim pulled off the striped shirt, and threw it promptly across the room, smiling as her pendant fell back against her breasts. Sighing she laid back down on the bed, her head sinking into the large pillows. Light brown eyes slowly closed, and Kim felt a soft smile cross her face as her hand once again clutched the medallion around her neck.

"You know, I was beginning to think he'd never leave." She smirked as her doe eyes quickly opened, and peered into ones the shade of dark chocolate. Tommy gave her a small smile, his hand moving to caress her face as he sat down beside her on the bed. Kim let out a deep sigh, and slowly sat up on the bed, wincing as a bolt of pain shot through her injured side. "And now I have you to myself..." Tommy smirked, and Kim scooted over next to him. She smiled at him, and he encircled an arm around her waist, gently holding her up against his chest. A soft caramel curl fell in Kim's face, and Tommy quickly brushed it back, a frown replacing his smile as a familiar beeping chimed throughout the room. A low sigh escaped Kim's lips, and she held her communicator up to her face.

"Kim here."

"Kim, it's Jason. Zordon just contacted me, he said that he wants all of us to come to the Command Center." Tommy let out a soft growl, and Kim quickly slapped him on the arm, her doe eyes glaring at him.

"Jason, I don't think I'm in any position to leave my house right now..." she stated, and Tommy gave her a quick nod of agreement.

"I'd say..." he whispered, and Kim slapped upside the head. Tommy winced at the blow, and he scowled as she gave him an innocent smile.

"Kim, you there?"

"Yeah Jase...listen, tell Zordon that I'm still hurting, and couldn't make it, ok?" She gave Tommy a thumbs up as Jason gave her an "affirmative", and then slowly lowered her wrist back to her lap. "He said ok, but he didn't sound very happy about it..." Kim sighed, and Tommy quickly ran a hand through his short brown hair, his dark eyes staring into her doe ones.

"Well, you technically didn't lie, you are in no position to be going anywhere with your side still hurt." She frowned at him, and placed a hand gently on said wound, a pout forming on her rosy lips. Tommy smiled as she leaned back against him again, a contented smile replacing the pout. "Now Beautiful, I think you need to get some more sleep..." he murmured, and Kim glanced up at him.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Slowly Tommy laid back on her pink-sheeted bed, and Kim snuggled once again into the crook of his arm, her dark curls falling over her face. Tommy grabbed the dark green coverlet and pulled it up over them, smiling as Kim glanced at him, her arm moving to fall over his chest. Quickly he placed an arm on her thigh, and chuckled as a warm blush heated Kim's cheeks. "No worries Kimmie, I'll place nice..." he smirked, and gently placed a kiss on her lips. Kim let out a soft sigh, and let her head fall back against her snow-white pillows, her doe eyes slowly closing. Tommy let his own head fall, and watched as she slowly fell asleep, a small smile on his face...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jason and the others materialized in the dimly lit Command Center, their eyes trained on their mentor in the glowing glass tube, a frown marring Jason's handsome face.

"Zordon, what is it?" The eltarian glanced at the red ranger, and let out a short sigh.

"RANGERS, I BELIEVE IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO KNOW THE TRUE IDENTITY OF THE GREEN RANGER." Jason's eyes appeared to light up, and he stared at his mentor anxiously.

"So who is it?!" Zordon frowned at him, and glanced at the other rangers; Trini was staring at him much like Jason, and Zack and Billy both sported identical frowns.

"PLEASE TURN TO THE VIEWING GLOBE RANGERS..." he sighed, and frowned as they turned towards the globe expectantly. Zordon watched as a fuzzy image slowly appeared on the globe, and winced as Jason let out a harsh snarl.

"Tommy..." he seethed, and turned back to face his mentor, a look of outrage on his face. "Zordon, did you know this whole time that Tommy was the Green Ranger?"

"JASON, I HAVE KNOWN FOR QUITE AWHILE NOW, BUT SEEING AS I HAVE BEEN LOST TO YOU FOR AROUND THAT SAME AMOUNT OF TIME...I HAD NO PROPER CHANCE TO EXPLAIN TO YOU WHO TOMMY HAD BECOME. RANGERS, YOUR FRIEND HAS BEEN PLACED UNDER ONE OF RITA'S SPELLS, AND BECAUSE OF IT HAS BEEN TURNED TO HER SIDE OF DARKNESS..." Zordon stated, and Billy nodded his head in agreement.

"That would explain a lot." Jason scowled at him, then turned back to stare at the viewing globe, his dark eyes glaring daggers at the image of Tommy.

"It's his fault Kim got hurt..." he snarled, his hands clenching into fists by his side. Suddenly his face took on a look of horror, and Jason quickly raised his communicator to his mouth. "Kim, are you there..." he quickly stammered, and slowly dropped his wrist as he got no response. "Guys, I've gotta go." Trini stared at him, a confused look on her face.

"Jaseon, what's up?" He glanced at her, and shook his head.

"I'm worried about Kim...stay here, I'll contact you later on the communicator." The group watched as he vanished in a surge of ruby light, all wearing peculiar expressions. Trini glanced back at Billy and Zack, and shrugged as they stared at her in wonder.

"Don't ask, I have no clue..."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tommy ran a gentle hand through Kim's silky caramel tresses, chuckling as she smiled in her sleep. A slow smile creeped onto his face, and he quickly sat up on the bed, but not before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Get away from her..." Tommy glanced at the doorway, and let out an angry snarl; Jason stood there, his hands clenched tightly into fists. The teens glared at each other, and Tommy slowly rose off the bed, a hand laying possessively on Kim's arm.

"Make me..." he hissed, his eyes flashing neon green. Jason slowly entered the room, his own dark eyes glaring at him angrily. Tommy held up a hand, and the sword of darkness appeared in it, the blade shining in the rising sun. "Don't think I won't use this Red Ranger...I've held back for Kim's sake, but she's not awake to see anything." His tone was ice cold, and his eyes were like chips of emeralds. Jason glared at him, but hesitantly took a step back away from the two.

"What's going on?" Tommy glanced at the bed, and frowned as Kim slowly sat up, her hair tousled and curled around her pale face. Sleepy brown eyes took in the scene before them, and she gasped loudly as she saw Jason standing before the bed. Quickly Kim tried to climb off the bed, but stopped as Tommy pushed her back down with his free hand. "Tommy..." she whispered, and turned to Jason, her doe eyes peering into his dark brown ones.

"Kim, he's the Green Ranger!" She stared at her best friend, and let out a soft sigh.

"Yeah I know Jase..." he glanced at her, and his eyes widened as he saw the golden medallion hanging around her neck. Kim followed his gaze, and let out a sharp moan as she saw the coin hanging in plain view.

"What is that?" Tommy glanced at her, and a smirk quickly spread across his handsome face.

"It's a gift from me to her..." he smiled, and ran a hand through Kim's caramel hair, chuckling as Jason let out a low growl.

"What do you want with her Tommy?" Jason glanced again at Kim, his dark brown eyes pools of rage and hurt. "You said at the Command Center that you had plans for her..." he snarled, and Tommy gave him a wicked smile.

"Oh, I do Red Ranger, and you play a big part in them." Quickly he kicked him solidly in the chest, laughing as Jason slammed back into the wall, his emerald eyes flashing wickedly. Kim stared at him, a look of outrage on her face.

"TOMMY!" She felt warm tears sliding down her paling cheeks, but he glanced at her with dark and cold eyes.

"Kim, he is my enemy...it is my duty to destroy him." Tommy smiled coldly at the slumped teen on the floor, and slowly raised the sword of darkness, pointing its tip at him. "And my pleasure..." he seethed, but stopped as a harsh kick to the legs sent him flying to the floor. Bright green eyes glared at Jason, and Tommy growled as the teen rose to his feet, his eyes trailing on Kim. Quickly Jason reached out to her, his bare hand brushing her side. She stared at him for a split second, and then let out a mangled scream, the medallion around her neck glowing a bright gold.

"Don't touch me!" Jason pulled away from her, his face taking on a hurt look.

"Kim, what's wrong..." he asked, but she only let out a strangled sob. Jason stared at her, and gasped as he saw her eyes flash a dark pink. Tommy glared at them, but slowly rose to his feet, his own eyes glowing bright green. Turning towards him, Jason glared at Tommy, but moved aside and allowed him to it on the bed next to Kim. She gasped as he tugged up her shirt, and tore off the bandages around her waist.

"Her wound has reopened you idiot..." he snarled, and Jason glanced down at the gaping cut, his dark eyes welling up with tears. Quickly Tommy placed a finger on the golden coin around Kim's neck, and instantly the teen collapsed down on the bed, her doe eyes slowly closing in sleep. Jason glared suspisiously at Tommy, but sighed heavily as he saw her sigh peacefully. "The medallion I gave her is supposed to protect her, it was meant to shield her from the brunt of the blast..." Tommy sighed, and dropped the coin back on her chest. "Apparently this wound wasn't made by my sword, or it would've healed by now. No, it was created by the combination of both of our powers, and that's why its taking so long to heal. If she had not been wearing the medallion, then Kim probably would've died." Jason stared at him, and let out a soft chuckle.

"How ironic..." he sneered, and glared at Tommy with dark brown eyes. "You said you had plans for her, what are they?" Tommy smirked at him, and quickly slammed his fist into Jason's stomach, knocking him back and through the open doorway. A loud groan escaped his lips as the teen landed with a thud, his dark hair falling in his face. Tommy smiled wickedly at him, and then turned back to Kim, a soft smile appearing on his lips. Quickly he scooped her up in his arms, glowing green eyes slowly fading back to their normal chocolate brown shade. "Tommy, let her go!" Sighing he turned back to the doorway, his arms tightening possessively around Kim's sleeping form as he saw Jason standing there.

"Kimberly is mine, and I'm not letting her go anytime soon..." Tommy snarled, and his eyes flashed a bright green as he gently waved a hand; a green fireball exploded from his palm and hit Jason square in the chest, throwing him back out into the hall. Jason let out a soft groan as he slowly rose to his feet, but it twisted into a yell as another fireball hit him and tossed him into the wall. "Be seeing you Red Ranger." Tommy let out a laugh as cold as winter itself, and he and Kim disappeared in an explosion of green-gold flames, his laughter ringing off the pink walls...

Haha, there was more action in this chapter, and I hope all you readers had a good time readin' it! PLEEZ REVIEW!!!!

P.S. The next chappie'll be out sometime next week hopefully...)


	6. Shattered Dreams

Because I couldn't bear to make you guys wait too long for the next chapter, I decided to stay up late (again...) and work on it! It took me about 2 days to write, and I am really tired... All for you my loyal reviewers!!

Disclaimer: :( Please tell me that I don't have to repeat myself...duh, I DO NOT own Power Rangers, and it really sucks...sniff...oh well. At least I get to watch it every day...heehee, I love the original episodes, Tommy's such a babe!

Swirling green tendrils of energy snaked around the sleeping form of the teen, circling the polished silver manacles encircling her thin wrists. A soft sigh escaped Kim's rosy lips, and she lightly shivered upon the black marble dias on which she lay, her doe eyes tightly squeezed shut. Glowing eyes peered out of the darkness at her, the irises a pool of bright emerald green fire.

"Hey...what's going on?" A low chuckle pierced the veil of empty blackness as Kim slowly opened her doe eyes, a moan teasing her rose lips. She glanced at her chained wrists, her eyes widening as Tommy stepped out of the inky shadows. "Tommy, wha..." she stopped as he appoached the black dias, a icy smile on his face. Kim felt a choked sob escape her lips as he held up a shining silver blade, the golden handle glittering with tiny emeralds. Tommy smiled cruelly at her as Kim rattled the manacles and chains pinning her to the slab of marble, fear clouding her light brown eyes. Silently he gently raked the blade across her chest, and chuckled lowly as the black tunic covering her chest fell away, revealing flawless tan skin. "What are you doing," Kim screamed, wincing as Tommy pressed the tip of the dagger against her flesh. A bead of ruby red blood spilled from the spot, and Kim let out a cry of pain, tears falling down her cheeks as she stared into the fire orbs that were Tommy's eyes.

"Prepare to die Kimberly, Pink Ranger..." he sneered, and raised the dagger high above is head, quickly thrusting it down towards her chest.

"TOMMY!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kim, wake up!" Doe eyes quickly jerked open as Kim let out a shrill scream, a look of pain evident on her pale face. Quickly she glanced around, and let out a loud sigh as Tommy moved to stand before her, a concerned look on his face. "Beautiful, what's wrong..." he murmured softly, and she felt a harsh sob tear at her lips.

"Oh Tommy..." Kim moaned, and he gently pulled her against his chest, a hand moving to twist in her caramel hair. Cool tears soaked through Tommy's dark green t-shirt, and he frowned as Kim glanced up at him suddenly, her eyes filled with tears. "I had a nightmare, but it was so real...I was chained to this table, and you were going to..." she cut off as a moan of pain escaped her lips, and Tommy gently placed a hand under her chin, lifting her face up to his.

"What was I trying to do Kim?" He stared at her, and she leaned against his chest, a sigh parting her quivering lips.

"You were gonna...kill me." Tommy's brown eyes widened in shock, and he slowly pulled away from her, a pained look on his handsome face.

"Do you really think that I would kill you Kim..." he groaned, and she violently shook her head.

"No! It was just a dream, and it scared me a little, but..." Kim drifted off as Tommy leaned forward, his dark chocolate eyes staring into her light doe ones.

"Beautiful, don't lie to me. I know that dream did a little more than scare you, the way you woke up screaming like that." She nodded lightly, her doe eyes welling up with tears. Tommy gave her a small smile, and softly brushed a hand across her pale cheek. Kim smiled faintly as he gently pulled her up into his lap, and she slowly glanced around at her surroundings, smiling as she saw familiar stone walls and candles. "Are you ok now..." Tommy frowned, and Kim silently nodded, her hand clenching around the golden pendant around her neck.

"Tommy, what are we doing here? The last thing I remember is Jason coming into my room, and..." she drifted off as she held up the medallion, a hurt look appearing on her face. "Oh no, he know's, doesn't he?" Tommy stared at the medallion for a second, and then slowly nodded his head, his dark eyes boring into hers.

"Yes he does...I think that he feels I've kidnapped you, and maybe even placed a spell on you. The next time we meet he's probably gonna try to kill me..." Tommy chuckled, and Kim felt a smirk cross her face. "Now as to why we're here, it's because you need to be somewhere where you can rest properly and heal. My powers are helping you heal, regardless of the fact that they can't make the wound disappear..." Tommy smirked, and Kim gave him a small smile.

"Oh come on, I would be fine at my house...or is there more that you're not telling me?" A sheepish smile came onto his face, and she gave him a cold frown, her eyes glittering dangerously.

"Kim, your precious Red Ranger and I did fight, and I won. But I knew that if I didn't bring your here, then you would be tempted to help your friends fight against me in battle...with your wounded side, that would be a very stupid thing to do." Tommy flashed her a smug smile as Kim glared at him with angry doe eyes, a scowl appearing on her lovely face. Sullenly she glanced around at the stone walls and golden flames from the candles, her other hand moving to clutch the silky white sheets tangled around her long legs.

"You can't really expect to keep me here!" A low chuckle from Tommy caused a harsh frown to replace Kim's sullen expression, and she glared at the teen as he brushed a hand across her cheek.

"Only until your side is healed enough to return to your precious friends, which should only be a few days." Doe eyes widened as Kim stared at the teen before her, a furious cry of outrage erupting from her throat.

"A few days?! But Tommy, they need my help, especially since you and Jason are gonna try to kill each other any chance you guys get!" She glared as he impatiently tapped his fingers on the bed, his dark eyes flashing a glittering and dangerous green. Suddenly Tommy let out a sharp sigh, and he dropped his head into his hands, dark hair falling over his face.

"No, you're going to stay here where I know your safe and not gonna get hurt when I kick your ranger friend's asses. One more battle and who knows what could happen to you Kim..." slowly he raised his face to look at her, a deadly look in his eyes. "I refuse to let you go out there and get hurt again." Kim felt a shiver race up her spine as his eyes stared into her own doe ones, and silently nodded her head in defeat.

"Your not gonna stop until you get your way, are you Tommy?" She smiled softly as he gave her a small grin, and gently pulled away from him. Tommy watched as she rose up off the bed, her caramel hair tumbling around her face as Kim approached the ajoined bathroom. Slowly she turned back to glance at Tommy, a small frown forming on her face. "I'll stay until my side is healed, but no longer." He stared as her eyes flashed a bright neon pink, and his own glowed a emerald green. Kim smiled cooly at him, and disappeared through the archway, the velvety curtains falling closed behind her.

"That's what you think..." he smirked, and he vanished in a surge of bright peridot flames...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jason let out a long groan as he slowly opened his dark brown eyes, a furious look appearing on his face as he raised his head. Quickly he jumped to his feet, Jason's face darkening as he felt a sharp pain radiate up his arm, and he quickly glanced at it; a giant purple bruise covered most of his upper arm, a dark mark against his tan skin.

"Damn you Tommy..." he snarled, but stopped as a look of pure horror replaced his outraged expression, and he quickly ran into Kim's room. "Oh no, he took her..." Jason gasped softly, and slowly dropped to his knees on her floor, tears of agony and rage running down her face. He growled lowly as he pressed a button on his communicator, disappearing from the room in a flash of blood-red light. The column of light reappeared in the Command Center, fading slowly to reveal Jason standing in its center, his dark eyes glinting with a murderous look. Zordon instantly emerged in his energy tube, his sad eyes staring into Jason's dark ones.

"Kim's gone Zordon..." Jason whispered, and his mentor flinched at the malice alive in his words.

"I AM AWARE OF THE SITUATION JASON, I SENSED WHEN TOMMY TOOK HER FROM HER HOME...HOWEVER, I CANNOT TELL WHERE HE TOOK HER. JASON, YOU MUST UNDERSTAND THAT TOMMY IS UNDER A SPELL, CREATED BY RITA TO PLACE HIM UNDER HER CONTROL." Jason stared at him dumbly, a confused look appearing in his face.

"A spell?" Zordon nodded at him, and the teen let out a low moan, a hand moving to rake through his short dark hair. "Oh man, that's why he's been actin' so weird...but Zordon, what's up between him and Kim? She said she knew that Tommy was evil, and yet she still..."

"JASON, I DO NOT KNOW WHAT KIMBERLY WAS THINKING. UNFORTUNANTLY WE MAY NOT FIGURE OUT IF WE CANNOT FIND HER..." Zordon frowned, and Jason felt a small tear trickle down his face.

"Don't plan on it you stupid fools." Jason slowly turned around, a dark look falling on his face as he saw Tommy standing there in full uniform, glowing green eyes peering out at him from his tinted helmet. "Hello Jason, I see that our last fight left you a bit beat up..." Tommy laughed cruelly, his eyes trailing on the large bruise covering Jason's right shoulder. Zordon stared at the Green Ranger with sad eyes, a tight frown twisting his lips.

"TOMMY, PLEASE BRING KIMBERLY BACK." The teen glared at the Eltarian, and slowly shook his head.

"In your dreams!" Tommy quickly held up his hand, laughing as a green fireball appeared; Jason screamed in pain as it slammed into his chest, throwing him back into the beeping and glowing controls in a shower of sparks. Tommy's cold smile turned on Zordon, and the teen quickly held out his hand, in which the sword of darkness appeared.

"TOMMY, NO!" Tommy slashed the blade down and across the panels around Zordon's tube, and the alien's face slowly dimmed, then slowly disapeared in a shower of sparks and gray light.

"Hahaha, goodbye Zordon, I can't say it's been a pleasure..." Tommy chuckled, and turned back to stare at the fallen Jason, the sword once more raised in his hand. "Same for you Red Ranger." Suddenly a flash of ruby light sent him sprawling back to the floor, a burn mark appearing on his golden shield. He stared as Jason materialized in front of him, fully morphed and sword drawn.

"Tommy, you gotta stop this! You're gotta fight the..." he stopped as Tommy held up a gloved hand, his eyes flashing a dangerous green.

"I don't have to do anything except destroy you and your foolish ranger friends. Well, not including dear Kimberly..." he sneered, chuckling softly as Jason let out a low growl. "No, I have plans for Kimmie, as you well know."

"Unfortunantly Green Ranger, you'll never get to make those plans a reality." Jason gasped as a vortex of crackling green energy erupted up around Tommy, trapping him where he stood. Alpha 5 walked up beside Jason, metal arms crossed across his chest.

"Let me out of here, you stupid tin can!" Jason glared at the teen trapped in the column of light, but stopped as Alpha hurriedly pressed a few buttons on one of the controls.

"No way Tommy, your staying here. Now tell me where Kim is!" The teen smirked at Jason's outburst, and elaborately shrugged his shoulders. An exasperated sigh erupted from his lips, and Tommy snapped his fingers, instantly reemerging in his normal clothes. Jason stared into his bright emerald fire irises, and saw a flicker of warmth in them. "If you loved Kim, you'd return her to her friends Tommy..." he whispered, and took a few steps towards the teen. "She's hurt, and needs to be here so she can heal."

"That's what's she doing you idiot! My powers are helping her heal, and I took her away so that Kim would be safe! You know for a fact Jason that if she were brought back here, that she'd try to fight, to help you and your precious rangers...if she did that, the wound on her side would only worsen. I'm thinking about her..." Tommy murmured, and Jason stared at him, a frown darkening his brown eyes.

"I am too Tommy...your evil, and right now can't be trusted. How do I know that Kim's really safe?" Jason watched as he opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly stopped as Tommy doubled over in pain, a palm slapping against his forehead.

"No..." Tommy whispered, a shocked look replacing his frown. Jason frowned as he watched Tommy punch at the glowing green column, a furious glint in his dark eyes.

"What is it?"

"It's Kim, she's in trouble! The pendant I gave her just doesn't protect her, it's formed a mental bond between us. I heard her scream..." he whispered, and Jason felt as if someone poured ice into his veins.

"Tommy, I've gotta go help her, she's like family to me!" Jason frowned as Tommy gave him a small smirk, his eyes glittering with green specks. "What?"

"Like family? If I knew any better, I'd say you liked her a lot more than that..." he chuckled, and Jason's cheeks heated up with a pale pink blush. "Make no mistake Red Ranger, I do have feelings for Kimberly, and will not back down. And as for you going to help her, I'm going with you! You don't know where she is, and I do." Jason frowned heavily, but slowly nodded at Alpha, who had stood quietly watching the two talk.

"Jason, are you sure?" The robot let out a sigh as Jason gently nodded his head, and pushed a button on the controls; the column of crackling green energy disappeared around Tommy, and instantly the teen was engulfed in a shroud of bright emerald energy, emerging in ranger form. But, he stopped as Jason grabbed onto his arm, eyes flashing pale red under his helmet.

"I wasn't kiddin'. You are taking me with you..." he growled, and Tommy let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh fine..." he slowly raised a clenched hand, and the two vanished from the room in a surge of red and green energy...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kim slowly stepped into the steaming pool, a small smile forming on her face. Silently she swept her hair up into a small bun, holding it in place with a simple pink ribbon. A soft moan escaped her lips as she gently unwinded the bandages around her waist, but it stopped as she saw only a large bruise in replace of the cut.

"About time..." Kim smirked, and sat down in the large pool, the water rising up around her chest and shoulders. "I hope it doesn't come back this time..."

"Don't worry Kimmie, you'll be getting more where that one came from!" Kim's doe eyes widened as she slowly turned around, a shocked look on her face. Rita Repulsa stood behind her, ugly hairdo and dress in all.

"What do you want Rita..." she growled, and the sorceress stared at her, a smirk appearing on her ugly face.

"It has recently come to my attention that my Green Ranger has what you humans call," she shuddered, "a fondness of you." Rita glared at the teen with heavily makeuped eyes, a low chuckle piercing her painted lips. "However, this may not be such a bad thing..." she smiled cruelly, and tossed Kim a fluffy white towel. Quickly the teen jumped out of the pool, dried herself, and frowned as Rita handed her a long shirt and pants of silky black material. "Get dressed Kimmie, we have places to go." She watched as Kim tugged on the clothes, smiling as she took in the girl's appearence. "It suits you..." Rita sneered, and Kim gave her a dirty look.

"Glad my looks make you so happy Rita." The woman frowned at the sarcastic note in her words, and grabbed the teen's arm, hauling her over to her side.

"Let her go Rita!" The two glanced at the archway, and Kim sighed in relief as she saw Jason standing there, morphed and sword drawn.

"Jason, how'd you get here..." she asked, and he slowly stepped aside. Kim gasped as Tommy stepped out from behind him, glowing eyes staring at her from underneath his helmet.

"Ah, Green Ranger, right on time..." Rita cackled, and Kim stared at him with confused doe eyes.

"Tommy, what's she talking about?" He stared at her, and then glanced at Jason; he stared right back at him, eyes hidden by his tinted visor.

"Sorry Kim..." he whispered, and quickly punched Jason in the stomach, knocking him to the floor. Kim let out a shrill scream as he unmorphed, his face squenched up in pain. Tommy demorphed as well, his firey green irises taring into Kim's own doe ones. Slowly he walked over to her, a small frown forming on his lips. Rita gave him a cruel smirk, and glanced down at the teen.

"He may care for you, but I am his Empress...I come first." Kim kept her gaze on Tommy, tears forming in her light brown eyes.

"How could you..." she whispered, pain laced into her very tone. Tommy stared at her, and grabbed the medallion around her neck, smirking cruelly as a surge of energy shot through it. Kim felt a scream tear from her lips, her doe eyes slowly closing as she collapsed into Tommy's waiting arms, a peaceful look on her face. Rita smiled wickedly at the two, and glanced behind them at Jason; he had disappeared.

"Hey, where did..." a kick in the back sent Rita slamming into a wall, a screech of pain escaping her lips. Tommy glared at his opponent, a low snarl piercing his lips.

"I can't believe I trusted you! Let Kim go now Tommy!" Jason yelled at him, his dark eyes glaring daggers at him. Tommy let out a low chuckle as he stared at the teen, and quickly swept Kim up in his strong arms, eyes aglow with a green fire.

"No way Red Ranger. Kim is going to become my evil bride, and help me defeat you power wannabes once and for all! I bet it must be horrible, the love of your life marrying your mortal enermy..." Tommy smirked, a hand moving to untie Kim's mass of brown hair, his smirk growing as he ran a hand through her dark caramel curls. Jason glared at him, and watched as Rita appeared beside her master warrior, her painted mouth twisted into a hideous grin. She nodded at him, and Tommy flashed Jason an icy smile, contrasting with his fireball green eyes.

"Be seein' you Red Ranger..." Jason let out an outraged bellow as Rita, Tommy and Kim disappeared in a surge of black and green light, and dropped to his knees by the large stone pool.

"I can't believe it, I lost her again..." he moaned, his eyes darkening to a deep black shade. "What do I do now..."

Ugghhh, I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie...I know it had a lot of suprises, so I hope you didn't get confused or anything! Please review if you want more!!!!!!! )


	7. Truth or Lies?

**Yeah, I bet a lot of you hate me for making Tommy betray Kim, but I'm gonna quote my favorite movie of all time (the Labyrinth...heehee, David Bowie's hot...) here, and remind you lovely reviewers that "things are not always what they seem around this place", and "not to take anything for granted". Heehee, and that's all I'm sayin'! If you thought last chapter was fuckin' suprising, then you aint seen nothing yet! ) Love you guys!!!**

**Oh, and as soon as this story's over,** **I'm gonna start** **working on La Sirene****again, so you guys will have something else to look forward to. But I'm in no hurry, so who knows how long that could take! As soon as this one's done, be on a lookout for it, 'cause I've got some good twists up my sleeves that I'm anxious to try out...hehee, I'm gonna shut up now and let you read the damn chappie...**

Kim stared into the inky blackness surrounding her, tears slipping from her shiny brown eyes. "How could Tommy do that to me..." she whispered, her voice cracking as she slumped to the mist shrouded floor, dim gray light suddenly flaring to life around her. Slowly she glanced around at her bleak surroundings, and Kim felt ice creep into her veins as she saw a familiar pair of eyes staring at her, eyes as green as emeralds and yet as cold as winter itself. "Leave me alone..." Kim cried, more tears pooling in her sad doe eyes. Quickly she burrowed her head in her trembling hands, and muffled cries escaped her lips, her voice turning angrier by the second. She sighed in relief as she heard only silence meet her ears, but let out a sharp yell as strong hands pried her own away, Kim's velvety brown eyes suddenly staring into flaming green irises.

"No, I don't think I will." Kim stared into the face of the man who betrayed her, her breath growing shallower by the second. Tommy gave her a small smile, but it faded as he saw the hurt look burned into her light brown eyes. "Beautiful, you have to listen to me, what happened earlier wasn't..." a loud smack cut him off, and Tommy's eyes flared to life as he gently placed a hand on his stinging cheek.

"Don't call me that! You betrayed me, you arrogant bastard! I thought you loved me, but you tricked me, and used me...I wish you were dead..." Kim snarled, her doe eyes narrowing dangerously. He stared at her for a second, and then held out a bare hand; a

golden hilted dagger appeared in his outstretched palm, it's blade glittering in the smoky light. Quickly he kneeled down on the stone floor, the hilt of the blade pointed at Kim.

"Then kill me Kim...I won't hold anything against you, actually you'd be doing me a favor." Tommy sighed as she gently took the blade, her eyes widening as she gripped it tightly in her hand. Kim gazed down at the knife, and then slowly glanced up at him, a pained look appearing on her pale face. "Go ahead Beautiful, make me pay...I honestly can't say I blame you, after I hurt you so bad, even if I didn't mean to." Slowly Kim pushed the tip of the dagger against his chest, shining tears slipping down her snowy cheeks. Tommy nodded at her, and she gazed deeply into his bright peridot eyes, and suddenly shook her head.

"I...I can't. Even if you betrayed me, I could never..." a choked sob caught in her throat, and she let out a low cry, her grip slackening around the hilt of the elaborate dagger. Tommy let out a soft sigh, his hand moving to gently pry the blade out of her hand. Kim watched as he threw it into the misty darkness, her eyes roaming over his handsome face.

"Kim, I owe you an explanation. I never meant for Rita to find you at the hideout..." he moaned, and she nodded for him to continue. "I had formed a plan that would have kept you safe, and Rita unknowing of our...relationship. I had planned to keep you at the hideout for a couple of days, like I said, and then tell Rita I had miraculously kidnapped you. Of course I knew that she would want me to destroy you, so I planned on asking her if I could keep you as my slave." Tommy quickly held up a hand as Kim opened her mouth to protest, and angry scowl forming on her face. "I wouldn't have treated you like a slave! You would have been my companion, my princess. But somehow Rita found out that I had you at the hideout, and came to the hideout to collect you herself. When you screamed, I grabbed Jason and teleported there instantly."

"Ok, what were you doing at the Command Center?" Kim glared as he gave her a stern look, his dark eyes glinting dangerously.

"I was doing my job..." he growled, and she quickly glanced at the floor, doe eyes growing shiny with crystalline tears.

"You said you heard me scream...I didn't." Tommy frowned at her comment, his hand moving to wipe away a tear running down her cheek.

"Maybe I heard your emotions...if you were scared, then maybe your soul was screaming in fear, and that's what I heard. Anyway, when I saw Rita in the room, I knew I had to adjust my plans. So, I played along with my Empress, and made sure you were brought here safely. I'm sorry," he sighed heavily, "for everything Kim. I should have known better, and now..." Tommy gently placed a hand under her chin, slowly tilting her face up to his till their eyes met, glowing green staring into light brown. "Now Rita is planning to force you to marry me, and then turn you evil. You'll be like me, one of her minions, and will fight with me to destroy your fellow rangers." Kim jerked away from him, a pained look on her face.

"You're gonna let her turn me evil..." she whispered, and Tommy winced at the coldness in her tone.

"Kim, I don't really have a choice. Maybe I can convince her that it would be more of a blow to the rangers if you were left good, but I'm not sure. We just have to wait and see. If I try to sway her too much, she might become suspicious of my real feelings for you." She jerked away from him, a low sob escaping her lips as Tommy softly brushed a long strand of caramel hair out of her face, his fingers lightly touching her cheek. "I am sorry for what happened at the hideout Kim...please realize that I never meant for anything like this to happen."

"It's ok..." she murmured, and slowly rose to her feet, wincing as a pang shot through her side. Tommy jumped to his feet, and she frowned as he tugged up her silky black shirt.

"Good, your cut's finally gone." Kim smirked at him, but her hand quickly grabbed the golden medallion hanging around her neck. "The pendant helps channel mine and your energy, which enables you to heal faster..." Tommy stated, a smug look on his handsome face. "Aren't you glad I thought of it?"

"Yes, you're brilliant." He growled at her sarcastic tone, a seductive purr escaping his lips. Kim felt a hot blush stain her cheeks, a rosy tint against her pale face. Slowly she backed away as Tommy started towards her, her doe eyes darting wildly around the room. A low gasp escaped her lips as Kim's back met with a cold stone wall, and Tommy gave her a cheeky smile, his eyes shining with a bright intensity. Gently he let a hand lay on her silk covered side, his fingers slipping under the black material.

"You know, you really should work on that attitude of yours Kimmie. It's gonna get you in trouble someday..." Tommy smirked, his fingers tracing lacy patterns on her skin. His other hand pulled at the rose ribbon holding up her hair, and she watched as it glided slowly towards the floor, her caramel locks falling around her face. Kim's milk chocolate eyes slowly drifted closed, and he gently pulled her into his arms, his hand twisting in her caramel curls.

"Tommy..." he glanced down at her, a frown marring his face as he gazed into her light brown eyes, and saw doubt burning in her irises. "I'm just really...unsure about this."

"Ah, I see. You don't trust me..." he sighed, and softly cupped Kim's face between his hands. "I can't say I blame you, but you've gotta believe me when I say that I would never hurt you." A small smile suddenly curled up her lips, and Kim placed a hand over his, her nails lightly brushing the skin.

"I do..." she sighed, and gently tugged his hands away, a lone tear trickling down her pale cheek. Tommy stared into her rich brown velvet eyes, his own glowing green orbs fading back to their deep chocolate shade.

"But...you're nervous. Kim, I understand, it's cool. Seeing as how we're gonna be married however, I think you'll get over that pretty soon..." he chuckled, and Kim gaped at him, a look of outrage on her wan face.

"Tommy, you jerk!" He let out a soft chuckle, but stopped as he watched her drop back to the floor, the mist swirling around her black clad legs. Sighing he fell to the ground beside her, an arm moving to lay lazily around her shoulders.

"Sorry, I know it's a touchy subject..." Tommy murmured, and Kim hesitantly glanced at him, brown eyes glittering with prismic tears. "Look Kim, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up, and..." he cut off as she pressed her lips against his, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and into his lap. Kim moaned as she felt Tommy's hands gently slip under her shirt, a tendral of warmth curling in her stomach. Slowly she opened her velvet brown eyes, and smiled and she saw Tommy pull back, his own dark chocolate eyes gleaming with joy. "Beautiful..." he whispered, a hand reaching out to brush Kim's cheek. She sighed as his rough palm whispered against her velvety flesh, but suddenly pulled away as a loud cackle rang throughout the mist shrouded room.

"Well, you two seem to be getting cozy." Tommy's eyes flared to life, their irises a deep green shade mimicking bright emerald fire. Kim glared as Rita Repulsa materialized right in front of them, silvery hair gleaming in the misty light. Heavily makeuped eyes stared into bright doe ones, each pair glittering in rage.

"My Empress..." Tommy glanced at Kim, and she quickly moved off his lap, burnt caramel curls falling around her face. She watched as he rose to his feet, and quickly yet gracefully bowed to Rita, a smirk on his handsome face. "I was spending some quality time with my future bride." The sorceress smiled cruelly at her prized warrior, and then turned to stare at Kimberly, her dark eyes alight with an evil glint.

"I suppose she'll do. Green Ranger, you definantly could've picked worse..." she replied snidedly, chuckling as Kim smirked, a cold look darkening the teen's eyes. "I must admit, I'm amazed she fell for our trap so easily...but I guess your stupid teenage fantasies about love," she hissed out the word love, cringing as if it left a bad taste in her mouth, "got the best of you. Tell me Kimmie, how did it feel to have the man you came to love betray you?" Rita smiled coldly at her, and Tommy watched as she glanced down at the floor, her face expressionless and unreadable.

"It hurts..." Kim whispered, and she slowly raised her head to stare at the witch, an icy glare on her face. A dainty hand moved to finger the golden pendant round her neck, and Tommy lightly jumped as her voice sounded through his head. 'Yeah, it hurts, but every relationship has its battles to fight, right?' He nodded at her, his fireball eyes shining with amusement. Rita glanced at him, and he lightly bowed his head.

"My Empress, would you mind if I took my future bride to my quarters? I would like to spend some more time with her, in a more..." Tommy motioned around the misty room, a look of disgust on his face, "a more pleasing enviroment." The woman rolled her eyes, and waved her hand at the two; Kim yelped as he roughly grabbed her arm, hauling her over against his muscled chest. "Thank you my queen..." he murmured, and the two vanished in a surge of bright green flames. Rita glared at the spot Kim had been standing in, a cruel grin spreading across her face.

"She'll make a fine evil warrior..." she smirked, "I can't wait to see what Kimmie's like once she's lost her sweetness..."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kim clung to Tommy as they reappeared in a large stone room, a groan escaping her rosy lips.

"I hate that stupid excuse for a..." she cut off as Tommy gave her a stern frown, his eyes slowly fading to their normal chocolate brown.

"Kim, Rita is my Empress. If you must trash talk her, then do it when I'm not around." He nodded as she gave him a thumbs up, and then smirked as she started looking around the massive stone room.

"Yeah, I can tell this is your room." Tommy glanced at the giant stone fireplace standing on the far wall, and quickly snapped his fingers; instantly a large fire burned in its hearth, the flames illuminating the walls with red-gold streaks. Kim walked over to the king sized bed in the center of the room, eyeing the dias on which it sat; the whole thing was strewn in simple black and green sheets, and a wrought-iron headboard embossed with celtic knots was at its head and feet. "Nice..." she murmured, and plopped down on the soft matress, a low groan escaping her lips as she laid on her back on the soft sheets. "Tommy, I'm stealing your bed." He chuckled at her comment, and joined her on the bed, his dark eyes gazing down at her.

"No need Kim...we're sharing it."

"WHAT?!" She quickly leaned up, her face twisted into a look of pure outrage. Tommy felt a frown cross his face, and he grabbed her wrist as she attempted to smack him, his eyes flashing a brief manic green.

"We...are...sharing...a...bed." Kim quickly raised her other hand, but he wisely grabbed that wrist too, his face taking on an amused look. "You better get used to the idea Beautiful, 'cause nothing's gonna change my mind. Rita will suspect something weird's going on if we don't, and besides, I want you where I can keep an eye on you." Tommy grinned at her, his dark eyes glittering in amusement. Kim let out a long breath, and he smiled as she gave him a death glare, frowning as he smilingly released her captured wrists.

"Fine, you win this time. But if you try anything," she jabbed a finger into his chest, "and I mean anything Tommy Oliver, I will not hesitate to send you into orbit out in space! Got it?" He nodded, a solemn look on his face.

"Got it." Tommy sighed as she gently leaned back, her doe eyes slowly closing. "Kim, this isn't just about the bed, is it? Tell me what's wrong." She opened her eyes, frowning as she stared into a pair shades darker than her own. Tommy leaned down over her, a worried look curling his lips.

"It's just...I'm worried about everything Tommy! This whole thing sucks big time...I've been kidnapped, gonna be married to you, turned evil, oh and lets not forget the lovely part about not knowing how my friends are!" Kim sudenly let loose a torrage of shining tears, and Tommy quickly pulled her up and into his arms, a hand gently rubbing her back.

"Kim, your friends are fine. As for the whole thing going on here, well...we just have to wait and see what happens Beautiful. Your Red Ranger may come and save you in time..." he sneered, eyes lighting up with a glowing green flame. Kim glanced up at him, her rosy lips curved into a frown.

"Tommy, what's up between you and Jase? Every time he's around you get all..." Tommy gently placed two fingers against her lips, and shook his head at her.

"What's up is between us Kim...nothing you need to know about." He smirked as a pout formed on her rosy pink lips, and rose up off the bed, his dark hair falling around his face. "Now I wanna get some sleep, and I know you need some too." He motioned her over, and Kim hesitantly joined him, a wary look forming on her stunning face. Tommy quickly placed a chaste kiss on her lips, and pointed to a dark wooden door over in the far corner. Together the two walked through it, and Kim chuckled as she saw the horde of clothes stuffed into it.

'Wow, it looks like my closet at home..." she thought, and watched as Tommy grabbed a pair of black sweatpants off a shelf, tossing them out the door and onto the bed. Kim smiled faintly as he pulled her over to a corner of the closet, and it widened as he held out a long nightgown of pearl satin. She fingered the soft material, her doe eyes brimming with eagerness as she saw the tiny green silk thread embroidered along the top and hem, and the minute silk roses printed all over the material. "Oh Tommy, it's beautiful..." she sighed, and he handed her the gown, a small smile on his face.

"Glad you like it." He led her back into the main room, grabbing the soft sweatpants off the massive bed. Kim giggled as he elegantly turned around, his back facing her. Tommy pulled off the shirt and pants he'd been wearing, and shirked into the black sweatpants.

"You can turn around now." He did, and gaped at the beauty before him. Kim was clad in the snowy gown, the confection showing off her tan skin and all her curves. Her dark brown curls fell seductively around her shoulders, and bright brown eyes stared at him questionaly. "Well, what do ya think..." Kim asked, and Tommy slowly walked forward, a hand reaching out to rest on her shoulder.

"You look like a goddess." He chuckled as she blushed at his statement, his other hand moving to sit on her waist. "I mean it Kim, you look great." She sighed deeply as he pulled her over to the bed, jumping up on it with a bright smile on his face. "Well, are you gonna join me..." he grinned, and Kim slowly climbed up on it too. Tommy snared her upper arm, and tugged her back into his strong arms, laughing as she lightly slapped his chest. A hand moved to play in her shining curls, and Kim gently laid her head on his chest, an arm draping lazily over it. Slowly Tommy laid back on the massive mounds of pillows at the bed's head, and smiled faintly as Kim joined him. Yawning, he let an arm pull her tight against his chest, her head falling into the crook of his arm. "Good night Beautiful..." Tommy murmured, his dark eyes gazing down into her lighter ones. She gently kissed her fingertips, and placed them on his lips. Lightly he kissed them back, chocolate eyes slowly closing in sleep.

"Good night...Handsome."

Yay, another all-nighter! Hey, this time it wasn't all my fault, my parents and I had family business to deal with, and was up till around 3 doing it...oh well, I got you guys another chappie, so I'm happy. PLEEZ REVIEW!!!

Speakin' of reviews, I love what you guys write me sometime, they really brighten my day!! )


	8. Pain and Suffering

Heehee, glad I made you guys all so happy last chapter! Now come on, could I really have Tommy do that to Kim? You guys should know me by now, I'm not that mean! Then again, I did kill Kim in my Dragonzord Warrior story…but I brought her back to life, so that doesn't count!! Whatever, just read the chapter people…

Golden candlelight reflected off the sweat coated skin of Jason, his dark brown hair falling all around his handsome face. His muscular arms were chained to the glittering stone wall behind him, thick silver manacles wrapped around his wrists, the metal biting into his tan flesh. Jason furiously thrashed against the glittering chains, grunts of pain escaping his lips as streamers of blood raced down his arms and chest, dripping silently to the cold floor.

"Tommy, you bastard, I'll kill you!" His voice echoed off the cold stone walls, and the teen glanced around in utter disgust at the circular room, his dark eyes taking in the massive bed at its heart. Jason had been trapped in the room ever since Tommy and Rita's departure, the chains magically appearing as soon as they had disappeared, Kim asleep in Tommy's arms (A/N guys, realize that during the last chapter, it was late at night and the whole chapter took place over the time span of a hour at most!).

"Now Red Ranger, there's no need for such language…" a craggily voice cackled, and Jason felt a growl tear from his lips as Rita materialized in front of him, her long nailed hand tightly clenched around her moon staff. The sorceress smiled cruelly at him, and pointed a finger at him; instantly a crackling sound rang throughout the room, and Jason let out a scream as a shockwave of energy slammed through his body, the cuffs around his wrists glowing with a blue-white energy. Rita slowly lowered her hand, chuckling lightly as Jason slumped against the wall, his dark eyes staring at her angrily.

"What do you want Rita…" he gasped, a moan of pain cutting him off. She grinned at him, and let out an ear splitting cackle, her pointed teeth flashing in the candlelight.

"For you to suffer. And of course, I can't kill you until you've witnessed the wedding between my beloved Green Ranger and his bride." Rita's dark eyes gleamed with laughter as she watched a shocked look take over Jason's face, then be replaced by one of anger.

"His bride?" His voice twisted into an angry snarl, and Jason jerked at the silver chains, wincing as they bit again into his flesh. "Rita, let me go…" he growled, bright red blood trickling down his wrists. Rita slowly approached the teen, and gently placed a finger on the cuff around his arm; Jason's body jerked against the chains as another surge of energy shot through his body, feeling like liquid fire had replaced his very blood.

"I make the commands here, not you! The only reason you're still alive is because I want you to witness the Green Ranger's wedding…" she snarled, and he glanced up at her, a hateful look in his dark brown eyes. "But, that doesn't mean that I have to keep you totally alive…just barely." Jason frowned as she disappeared in a flicker of ebon light, and relaxed against the stone wall, groaning as he let his wrists and arms fall slack.

"Great…" he muttered, "something tells me she'll be back soon."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A low moan broke through the silence of the room, the very tone laced with pain. Tommy slowly rose up on his arms, and glanced quickly over to his side, a concerned look on his face as he saw Kim; she lay thrashing on the bed, sweat coated skin glistening in the burning embers in the fireplace. Doe eyes were closed in sleep, but fluttered violently under their lids.

"Tommy, no, please…" she whispered, and he felt himself shudder at the pained shadow overlaying her normally sweet voice.

"Kim, baby, you gotta wake up!" Tommy quickly slipped his arms under her frail form, hauling her up and onto his lap, his dark eyes shining with fear. A free hand moved under her neck, holding her head so caramel curls tumbled over his arm. "Wake up Kim!" He brushed back a few strands of her brown hair, his hand lingering on her snow white cheek. "Beautiful, please, you've gotta wake up…" Tommy whispered, and let out a loud sigh as she hesitantly opened her doe brown eyes, finally lying still in his arms. Kim groaned as he gently adjusted her on his lap, moving his arm so it wrapped around her waist.

"Wha…Tommy, what's going on?"

"You were having a bad dream…" he sighed, dark chocolate eyes staring into her own light brown velvet ones. Kim nodded in agreement, and wiped a trembling hand across her forehead, groaning as she saw the sweat staining her palm. "Apparently another really bad one."

"Yeah…it was the same one as last time, and just as horrible…" Kim shuddered, clenching her hand tightly into a fist. Tommy gave her a reassuring smile, and she gently laid her head against his chest, sighing as he rubbed a hand up and down her back soothingly. He glanced at the dying embers in the fireplace, and under his gaze they sprung to life, casting red shadows on the stone walls. Kim smiled at the welcoming light, but the smile didn't reach her doe brown eyes.

"Beautiful, are you gonna be ok?" He frowned as she glanced up at him, her eyes dark with fear.

"I don't know…" she whispered, and climbed up off his lap, shivering lightly as her bare feet touched the icy stone floor. Kim turned away from him, a hand moving to clench around the golden medallion around her neck. Tommy jumped off the bed, his hand latching onto her arm. She let out a soft gasp as he turned her back to face him, his dark chocolate eyes overshadowed with concern, turning them from dark brown to a midnight black. A choked sob escaped Kim's lips as Tommy placed a gentle kiss on her lips, an arm wrapping around her slender waist, hugging her tight against his chest. "Tommy, I'm just worried. I love you, but how can I marry you?" A cold look suddenly froze his dark eyes, as she hesitantly glanced up at him, wincing noticeably at his hurt expression. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant that if I marry you, I'm gonna be a slave for the rest of my life…you said it yourself, Rita's gonna make me fight against my friends, and I can't do that! Tommy, if the spell on you was broken, then we could work together to beat Rita, and"

"ENOUGH, YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Kim felt tears break loose in her brown eyes as Tommy smacked her across the face, his irises erupting in emerald flames. She let out a cry as she stumbled, and fell to the cold stone floor in a painful heap. Tommy stared down at her coldly, but then a shocked look came on his face, his eyes returning to their chocolate brown. "Oh god Kim, I am so sorry…" he gasped, and quickly started towards her, kneeling before her on the stone floor. "I didn't mean to, I," he stammered, "I'm so sorry!" Kim stared up at him with hurt doe eyes, and jerked away as he hesitantly reached out to brush a hand across her cheek. Tommy felt a pained look cross his face, but he rose up on his feet, backing away from her slowly.

"Ah, am I interrupting something?" Kim and Tommy both watched as Rita appeared in the room, the fire magically restarting as she did, the golden flames illuminating her form. She glanced at them, a cold smile curling her lips. "Apparently so…either way, I need you Green Ranger. I have Jason captive in your little hideout…" Rita grinned, chuckling as Kim let out an audible gasp, her velvety eyes widening in fear. "Of course, I wish you the honor of toying with him. I'll let you say good-bye to your pet, and then you will go and teach him some manners…" Tommy stared at her blankly for a second, and then nodded slowly.

"Yes my Queen." Rita waved her talon nailed hand, and he instantly moved to kneel again before Kim, a hand falling on her arm. "Beautiful, listen to me…" he whispered, and she hesitantly leaned forward, a frown marring her lovely face. "I am sorry for what I did…I didn't mean to, I just snapped." Tommy quickly glanced at Rita; she stood a good distance from them, her dark eyes glancing around the stone room. "Kim, I will not hurt Jason. I'll free him, and tell Rita he escaped…" he murmured.

"Why?" Tommy gave her a small smile, but it didn't reach his chocolate eyes.

"I hurt you once Kim…I'm not gonna do it again. When Jason's free, you and I will work together to find the way to break the spell on me…" he stated, and she gently placed a kiss on his cheek, brown eyes shining with love.

"Excuse me, but are you two done?" Kim rolled her eyes as Rita walked over to them, a frown curling the sorceress's lips. Tommy nodded at her, and slowly climbed to his feet, eyes glittering with emerald specks of energy.

"Yes." Rita waved her long nailed hand at him, her gaze falling on Kim as he vanished in a surge of bright neon green flames. The two stared at each other angrily, a dark look entering Kim's normally doe brown eyes.

"Tell me Pink Ranger, are you enjoying your stay here in my palace?" She glared at the teen, an icy smile appearing on her face.

"Oh yeah, its been a blast…" Kim smirked, chuckling inwardly as Rita snarled at her sarcastic tone. "Especially having you as my host, that's been the best part." A crackling sound cut her off, and a sharp cry broke through her lips as a bolt of black lightning slammed into her chest, throwing Kim into the stone wall. Rita cackled wickedly as she watched the teen slump to the floor, her body lying in a heap on the cold stone.

"You, like your precious Red Ranger, need to learn some manners." Kim suddenly raised her head, her doe eyes glittering with pain. "And, I know just the way to teach them…" Rita smirked, and walked over to the fallen teen, a hand reaching out to grasp her arm. Tan flesh turned an alabaster white, and Kim let out a yelp of pain and the empress jerked her to her feet, her hand pushing her up against the wall. Her face paled as she watched the witch grab her golden pendant, tearing it off and throwing it into the burning red gold flames. Rita smiled as a whip appeared in the woman's free hand, a sharp metal tip at its end. Kim let out a low cry as Rita pushed her back to the floor, and it evolved into a scream as she felt a burning pain slice across her back, blood staining her pearly white nightgown a deep crimson.

"Tommy!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jason pulled against the silver manacles binding him to the stone wall, biting his lip against the burning pain radiating up his wrists and arms. Finally he slumped against the cold stone, his dark eyes welling up with prism tears, a single one slipping down his cheek.

"The Great Jason crying? Now that's a first…" Jason frowned as Tommy materialized in the room in a torrent of peridot flames, a smirk curling his lips.

"What do you want Tommy?" The two teens stared at each other, and Jason's dark eyes widened as Tommy held out a hand; the manacles around his wrists suddenly shone with a dim green light, and then vanished off his wrists. "Hey, what did you…" Tommy watched as he moved away from the wall, wincing as he glanced down at his injured wrists.

"Get out of here…Rita will probably be here to soon, and you need to be gone by then." Jason stared at him dumbfounded, a scrutinizing (A/N wow, I've never used that word before!) gleam entering his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Tommy glared at him, an angry scowl replacing his smirk.

"That's my business Red Ranger. Just get out of here, if you wanna live to see Kim again." He motioned Jason forward, and the teen slowly did so, a suspicious frown on his face. Tommy waved his hands over the red ranger's mangled wrists, a slow smile spreading on his face as they watched the cuts magically disappear in a shimmer of green glitter. "Now get lost…" he snarled, and Jason gave him a small nod. Tommy watched as he vanished in his trademark column of red light, but stopped as a scream rang out through his head, a familiar voice laced with pure terror.

"No…" he whispered, and slammed a hand to the floor, vanishing on the spot in a whirlwind of green energy…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A heart jerking scream tore through Kim's quivering lips, her back a bloody mass of cuts and bruises. Rita stared down at the teen with dark and icy eyes, a cruel smile on her face.

"You will learn respect Pink Ranger…" she snarled, and slashed the whip across the girl's back, laughing as a fresh spill of blood trickled from her wounds.

"Why…should I…show respect to you?" Kim felt a blood curdling scream tear through her lips as another blow struck her already wound ridden back, tendrils of burning pain unwinding under her scarred skin. The whip cracked again across her back, and the teen slowly fell to the floor, unconscious, dark ruby blood spilling from a giant gash slashing across the middle of her back.

"Because I can make you wish you were never born, Pink Ranger…" Rita smirked, dropping the whip to the ground beside the fallen girl.

"KIM!" The witch turned to see her prized warrior standing in the room, a look of pure horror written on his face, his dark eyes shining with prism tears. Tommy quickly rushed towards her, dropping to his knees beside Kim's fallen form. Rita felt a wash of what could only be jealousy rip through her, and her dark eyes narrowed as she watched him place a hand on her arm, a red smear staining his fingers. "What…did…you…do…" Tommy snarled, and slowly raised his face up to stare at her, eyes alight with bright green gold flames. He suddenly removed his hand, the blood stained fingers clenching tightly into a fist. Rita frowned as Tommy glanced back down at the blood splattered teen laying unconscious on the ground, then slowly rose to feet, his face taking on a dark look.

"Your little pet here needed to be taught a few lessons, and I…"

"Don't you dare call her that you stupid, pathetic excuse for a sorceress! I love her, and you tried to," Tommy shouted , "you tried to kill her!" His voice sent a chill down Rita's spine, and she backed away as he moved towards her, the sword of darkness appearing in his outstretched hand. He held up the shining blade, but frowned as the blade started to glow a dim emerald, sparkles of energy shooting off it. "This is how you're controlling me, isn't it? The sword's the one that holds the spell on me, keeps me your lapdog…" Tommy said, more to himself than to her. Rita let out a low moan as he dropped the sword to the ground, and held out a hand. A bright green fireball erupted in his palm, and Tommy threw it at the sword, laughing as it shattered into pieces in a surge of glittering green dust.

"Oh no…" the witch whispered, and promptly disappeared from the room in a spattering of black light. Tommy slowly shook his head, his eyes fading back into a dark and beautiful chocolate brown.

"Hey, I'm, I'm back to normal!" Tommy's mouth curved up into a large smile, but it faded as a low moan rang in his ears. Quickly he turned back, his eyes widening as he saw Kim raise up on her knees, blood flowing slowly down her back and over her red dyed gown.

"Tommy, wha…" she whispered, and he hurriedly rushed to her side, concern written boldly on his face.

"Kim, oh my god!" Tommy winced as he saw the jagged cuts running down her exposed back, and grabbed the material of her dress, tearing it roughly away from her body. Kim gasped softly as he pulled the dress away, his eyes growing black with rage as he stared at the bloody wounds. "Oh thank goodness, they're not as bad as they look…" Tommy sighed, and Kim gave him a furious scowl.

"Oh yeah, you can say that, you're not the one who's back feels like it's on fire!" Her doe eyes glittered in rage, but he held up his hands, a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry." Kim smirked, but then a worried look replaced it.

"Tommy, where's Rita?" She drew back as a triumphant smile curled Tommy's lips, a questioning gleam entering her eyes.

"She disappeared. Kim, I'm back to normal, I broke the spell on me," he smiled, and Kim's lips formed a matching grin. Tommy laughed as he pulled her into his arms, her arms curling around his neck in a loving embrace. The happy air broke as Kim let out a sharp cry, moving away from him instantly, a hurt look entering her brown velvet eyes. Tommy stared at her curiously, then slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Sorry, I forgot about your back." He quickly jumped to his feet, glancing hesitantly down at her near naked form. Kim felt a heated blush spread across her face, her arms moving to cross across her chest. Tommy ran over to the closet, emerging with a pair of black sweatpants in his hand. A smile filled with relief crossed Kim's face as he handed her the soft wad of material, and she slowly rose to her feet, tugging on the pants gently. Tommy stared at teen as she smiled at him, a pained look shadowing the smile and her whole face.

"Ughh, can we go somewhere a bit more…friendly? I really don't wanna be in the same place with your former empress…" Kim winced, letting out a sigh as he gave her a curt nod, and gently picked her up in his arms. The two stared at each other, Tommy's face growing pinker as his skin brushed against hers, her velvety flesh a whisper against his.

"Where do you wanna go? We can go to the Command Center, if you want."

"That'd be better…I think Alpha and Billy could tend to my wounds better there…" Kim grinned, and gently placed a kiss on his cheek, giggling as his face turned beet red. Tommy gave her a smirk, but it faded as he stared at her chest, his eyes darkening as he gently adjusted her pink bra straps.

"Kim, what happened to your medallion?" She flinched at the stern tone laced into his words, but gave him a small smile.

"Rita." Her doe eyes widened as he let out a soft growl, his arms tightening around her. "Tommy, your hurting me…" Kim whispered painfully, and instantly his arms loosened, an apologetic look on his face. "Don't worry, its cool…just be careful." Tommy nodded, and shifted her in his arms, his dark chocolate eyes staring into her brown velvet ones. "I'm sorry about all this Kim…" he whispered softly, a pained look on his face. Kim stared at him, and slowly nodded, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"It's ok…" she murmured, "it wasn't your fault. I'm just worried that Jason's gonna try to kill you when he sees you!" Tommy let out a chuckle, then glanced slowly round the room.

"Let's get outta here…" he smirked, and leaned down, placing a heart warming kiss on Kim's rosy lips. She sighed as he pulled away, a smile playing on the edge of her lips. Tommy winked at her, and then the two vanished in a surge of electrifying green fire. Soon the fire faded, but a black shadow replaced it, a shape emerging from the inkiness. Suddenly a cackling rang throughout the room, and the shadows swept away, revealing the Empress of Evil, Rita Repulsa, her dark eyes gleaming with a malevolent light. The golden swirls on her brown dress glittered in the golden firelight, and her silvery hair shone pale gold, contrasting to her black eyes.

"You fools, you'll never escape me…I will get the both of you, if it's the last thing I do!" Her cruel laughter rang off the stone walls, as cold as ice. Rita glanced at the burning flames dancing in the fireplace, and snapped her fingers; the room was tossed in pure midnight blackness, her peals of maniacal cackling echoing through the room…

Ok, I must know something, cause the future of this story depends on all of you loyal reviewers…should I stop the story here, or make a sequel??? Take into consideration the fact that if I stop the story now, I'll start working on La Sirene again…the choice's up to you guys! I write my stories for your guy's pleasure along with mine, so I leave the choice to you…dadadadum…heehee. I know, I'm cruel! PLEEZ REVIEW!!!

Note: Tell me if this chappie was any different, 'cause I wrote it partly during the day, and partly at night…


	9. Author's Note

Surprise! Remember when I asked you guys which story you wanted me to work on, and most of you picked Demon of the Night? Well, I was about to work on a new chapter for it, and a thought came to my head; why not work on both?! So, I'm gonna post a few chapters of La Sirene, and then go back to Demon, and back and forth. That way everybody's happy, including me! But, there are a few things I need to warn you guys about:

1. I won't be workin' on my fan fiction as much anymore, 'cause I have to write a stupid fuckin' English paper for my Honors English class…grrrr…trust me, I'd MUCH rather be working on my stories than the stupid papers. But, that's life…no worries though, I'm still gonna get chapters out to you guys, even if I have to stay up for 3 days straight. Besides, my best work comes when I'm up at 2 in the morning' anyways!! Heehee, and it won't take me that long to write it, once I get the book I gotta read (the paper's over a book, and I can read any book in a day, if I want to…heehee, it's a gift)

2. Like I said, I won't be working on fan fiction as much, but for another different reason than the one above…I HAVE BAND CAMP IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS! Yes, to all who had no clue, I am a band geek, and have camp coming up in July…so basically, once my papers done, I gotta haul myself out to my school and practice my ass off! Ughh, but like I said, nothing shall stop me! You reviewers/readers are loyal to me, so I shall be loyal to you, and get out at least a chapter a week…if I don't though, don't kill me! I can't help that I'm busy.

3. I know a lot of you are gonna totally hate me, but I decided to totally rework La Sirene. Yep, you heard me…I mean I'm deleting what I first started writing, and am gonna restart from scratch (ducks as rocks, sticks, and anything able to cause pain launch at me). Ok, I'm sorry, but I have some really good ideas for the story, and to make it work it needs to be totally rewritten. And, Kim isn't gonna be a mermaid in it, but something just as cool, and not as obvious…heehee, I'm gonna shut up now, and get my skinny ass to work on writing it!

**LOVE ALL OF YOU, AND I'D LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUTOUT TO MY 2 FAVORITE REVIEWERS!!**

**(Nothing personal to those not listed; I love all of you, but these guys have been with me since the beginning, so, yeah…love all of you though)**

**Jps1926: thanks for being such a good reviewer, you sooo kick ass!**

**Flowers-n-Ginger: dude, you've always given me good advice, so a big cookie goes to you!**

**Oh screw it…anyone who has ever read my fan fiction should get a giant ass cookie, and a million dollars! Too bad I can't really do that, but it's the thought that counts, right? **

**YET AGAIN, I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS SO MUCH, AND WATCH OUT, 'CAUSE I'LL BE BACK WITH MORE CHAPTERS VERYYYYY SOOONNNNN….**

NOTE: PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE ANY ANGRY/LOVING/HAPPY/SAD REVIEWS FOR ME TO READ! LOVE YAH!


	10. Author's Note 2

Ok, now I know this may piss some of you guys off, but I've decided to stop writing on Demon of the Night, and there're a couple of reasons for that...

1. I'm at a dead end at what to do with it...(

2. I really wanna dedicate myself to La Sirene...

3. Since my recent discovery that I totally adore the show Inuyasha, I wanna try writing some more fanfiction on it...I've wrote a one-shot so far, and people really seemed to like it. If anyone wants to check it out, its called Love Under the Moonlight!!!! ;)

I just thought I oughtta let you guys know about this, 'cause I love my reviewers sooooo much...xoxoxo...And, I hope you guys'll continue to read my fanfic, (hinthint, la Sirene), 'cause I'm sure as hell gonna check out some of yours, if I haven't already!!!

NOTE: Just because I'm not writing any more on Demon of the Night, doesn't mean I'm not gonna write any more power rangers fanfic. I've still got La Sirene, and after that...I'm THINKING about writing a sequal to The Dragonzord Warrior. People have asked for it, wanting to know what their kids would be like...but like I said, I'm only thinking about it!!!

LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


End file.
